Those Who Ignore the Past
by Pandakitty
Summary: Based on The Little Mermaid kinda , AU: Since childhood all merpeople are told a story. This story is to tell them falling in love with a human would end in an early death for them. Heiji knows this very well, but sometimes you just can't help it. HeiShin
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first off I want to say sorry to those of you who thought I'd write another chapter of my untitled story. But I probably won't (unless you want me to?). I'm just a newb who forgot to put the thing to 'complete' when I submitted it DD:

Anyway; yeah, a story based on the little mermaid. That's right. And yes, it's HeiShin, shut up. This pairing still needs more love and I'm gonna give it the love it deserves! Too bad I have fail!boat writing and I probably won't get better anytime soon.

But who knows, I'm taking a writing class this semester in school so maybe I'll learn something? IDK.

Oh, and this is based off the original Little Mermaid I used to read when I was little. Not the Disney version. Just to clear up any misunderstandings. And since this is many, many, many years after that, the story at the beginning is different. Because I don't think they'd remember the story that clearly :'D And since I can't remember the story that clearly either, why would I try to make it exactly the same? That would require RESEARCH. And I'm too lazy for that.

ANYWAY.

This fanfic is, and will hopefully remain, mostly Kiro safe. And by that I mean there probably won't be anything like in my last fanfic. OTL but who knows where this will lead me? I'll warn ya at the beginning of the chapter if the occasion ever arises.

Also, I can't guarantee I'll finish this fanfic, but I will try! I don't know how long it'll be. If I do end up finishing it, it'll probably be pretty short D:

ANYWAY. I SAY 'ANYWAY' A LOT.

Okay okay, sine you wanna read my crappy writing THAT bad!

HERE YA GO~

* * *

Ever since anyone could remember, there's been a legend among the merpeople. A story about a young mermaid who fell in love with a human prince, which made her wish to be with him.

As such this young mermaid went to the witch to ask for help. The witch gave her a potion that allowed her to become a human. Although she was given it with a warning: if the prince married anyone but her, she would die.

The young mermaid didn't seem to care; she just wanted to be with the man she loved. She took the potion and eventually became a very good friend of the prince. He even fell in love with her and wished to make her his bride. But as time went on the prince found out what she really was.

As the story goes: the prince abandoned the young mermaid and married someone else. So the young mermaid died and turned into sea foam as all mermaid do when they die.

To this day the story is still told to all young merpeople. The story is a warning to them: _never_ fall in love with a human; or else it will result in your death. And for hundreds of years no one has disobeyed this. After this long, it's practically become a rule.

* * *

Like all merpeople, Heiji had heard the story about a million times. When he was little he felt sorry for the little mermaid in the story, but as he grew older he started to care less. Now that he was sixteen, he didn't really care at all. Over the years as he watch peopled from his favourite spot, he felt they couldn't be _that_ bad. But it's not like you can tell what someone is like from watching them from afar.

Perhaps he just thought this because he wished he were a human. They seemed to be able to do whatever they wanted; they could _go_ _anywhere_ they wanted. But as long as he was part fish there was no way he could be amid them. Watching them everyday made him curse his fin even more.

He loved watching the people go to and from the beach, especially one boy who came everyday in the evening. The boy would just stare at the water, never touching it. Heiji couldn't get close enough the see his face clearly, but it looked almost as if he were looking for something. Heiji had to wonder what it could be.

One time he seemed to see Heiji hiding behind the rock way out in the ocean. But that didn't seem possible, it distance it was from the beach was farther than the swimming area, and the area was pretty big. Maybe the boy was secretly a merperson and missed his home? It would explain how he could've seen Heiji, since merpeople have better eyesight than humans. It would also explain why he'd come to beach everyday. That didn't seem right though. Heiji could've made a thousand guesses as to what the boy was doing there, but he'd never know if he was right.

Day after day of watching the boy, Heiji thought he was starting to fall in _love_ with him. It was a weird feeling, falling for another male, but it didn't matter anyway. It was against the rules to make contact with humans. He'd never be able to be with him, no matter how much he wished it. Or could he? Maybe if he went to the witch he could get a potion like the girl in the story and…

No… he couldn't do that either. There was no chance of the boy falling in love with him, so it would certainly result in his death.

But, then again, would that be so bad, to spend his final days with someone he loved? He supposed not, as long as the boy was his friend. He didn't even know his _name_ for one thing. For another there was no guarantee the witch would even give him the potion since it was against the law for her to do so. Maybe if he begged… No. If he did something like that, Akako would never let him hear it down. She was a mean witch.

He sighed one day while he was thinking about this. "Why's it gotta be like this?" he said to himself.

"Why's what gotta be like what?" he heard a familiar voice say behind him.

"None o' your business Kazuha." He didn't even have to turn to see who it was. He could tell that voice from anywhere. They'd been friends since they were kids after all.

"Yeah, whatever." She sighed, slightly annoyed. "People watching again, are we?"

" Ya make me sound like a creep."

"But that _is_ what you're doing." Kazuha put her hand on his shoulder, "You've been acting weird lately you know. You haven't said much and you seem depressed all the time. You're mom's worried about you." Heiji looked at her over his shoulder. "So?"

"So she asked me to talk to you. She wants me to find out what wrong, but I have no idea. So…" she smiled a bit, "You gonna tell me, or not?"

"… Well…" He wasn't sure what to say. If his mom found out he fell in love with a human, he'd be in big trouble. But as long as he never tried to make contact with the boy, nothing bad would happen. If he told Kazuha… he had no idea what she would say. "What would you do if you fell in love with a human?" _Yeah, _that_ won't give it away!_

"Hmm…" she seemed to be pondering it, "I guess I'd just ignore it." Not exactly the answer he was hoping for, "Heiji, if you fell in love with a human you should stop coming here to watch them. If you keep coming back here you'll never be able to forget about it."

"But I don't _wanna_ forget about it!" he fully turned to face her, "I just keep wishin' I was a human, then maybe I could at least be his _friend_… I don't know what to do." He lowered his gaze to the water.

Kazuha sighed, but smiled, "If you love them that much, then maybe you should break the rules." He knew she was kidding, but she had no idea how much he _actually_ wanted to do that.

"I can't… I wanna… but I can't." Heiji didn't look up; he just kept looking at the water.

Kazuha sighed again and ruffled him hair, "Then don't. The best thing to do is try to forget about… uh… _him_."

Heiji finally looked up at her, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know… how much you like me… but… I'm sorry."

She waved her hands in front of her, "Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal."

Heiji shook his head, "After a while I know you won't think that anymore."

"I only won't if you actually break the rules and try to meet him." She smiled again, "Now come on, you're mom wants me to bring you home in time for dinner." She dunked herself under the water and swam away, obviously wanting Heiji to follow.

He took one last glance back at the beach. The boy was walking up and down the shore, "I'll never forget about you… I like you too much for that." He smiled a bit and blew the boy a kiss, then shook his head, "I'm such an idiot." And proceeded to follow Kazuha home.

* * *

Oh yeah, did I mention up there everyone will probably be so OOC it's painful? Sorry.

So, please review if you thought it wasn't too horrible for words~ If people like it, it'll persuade me to continue~

Okay, I'm gonna go off and worry you'll all hate it DD':

And BTW: I had no idea what to call it… if anyone has a better title feel free to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hurrrrrr, yeah I still need a better name for this crap I call a fanfic. I'll still take any ideas… since no one gave me any OTL

Hurr, yeah it'll take me forever to update this most of the time because of my laziness and my really crappy computer… too bad I couldn't write this on my downstairs computer… then maybe I'd be more willing to write…

But sorry for taking so long… I'll try to not take _this_ long to update next time.

And since I'm lazy, I'll reply to review here (because I wanna be cool like Sonoci OTL):

**Katty008**: Brilliant isn't a word anyone would use to describe something I've written. Thanks :')

**Kaito Kuroba's Mistress**: Thanks, and here's what you've apparently been waiting for! Too bad it's still crap…

**Cased In Darkness**: Glad you liked it. It actually took me forever to come up with something augh D: And yeah, I know about the not killing prince therefore dying thing. Like I said, I didn't wanna make it exactly like the story. Besides, going into all the detail about the princess he thought was the one who saved him and her sisters selling their hair to get their sister back would have been too much for me. And yes, those two are so cute together :) And don't worry, I -probably- won't make it a sad ending, but I can't guarantee anything right now (although I _do_ have an idea for the ending, and it's not sad I promise!)

* * *

Heiji sighed as he waited for Kazuha to finish talking to his mother. His mother had said something about talking to him later. Well, it was later now, and she was _still_ talking with Kazuha. What was she telling her? "She'd better not be telling my mom 'bout my crush on that boy." Heiji mumbled to himself.

"Bye Kazuha." He heard his mother say and then saw her come through his bedroom door, "Heiji? I'm done talking with Kazuha… and I think we need to talk now."

_Great, she told her, didn't she?_ Heiji thought, annoyed. "Talk about what?" he asked. _Yeah, play dumb, _that'll _throw her off._

"Well, you've seemed really depressed lately." She put a hand on her son's shoulder, "I'm worried about you. You're not yourself lately. I was hoping Kazuha could figure out why, but you won't even tell _her_."

_So… she didn't say anything? Yes! Now maybe I can lie my way out of it?_ "I've seemed depressed lately? I dunno why that'd be. I feel fine." He tried to sound as convincing as he possibly could.

But his mother just shook her head, "You shouldn't lie to your mother, I _know_ something's wrong. Just tell me what it is, maybe I can help?" she smiled.

Heiji shook his head back at her, "Really, nothin's wrong. I've just…" _I've just _what? _Fallen in love with a human, yeah tell her that._ "I've just been thinkin' a lot lately." He tried to smile back.

"Thinking…? About what?" his mother's smile faded, "I don't think I've ever seen someone get depressed from thinking."

"Uh… well, the truth is…" _Not the real truth, but close enough_, "… I've been thinkin' about what it'd be like ta be a human… I think it'd be… kinda nice…"

His mother than frowned, "Why would you ever want to be a human? You know how mean they can be. You know the story as well as anyone."

"Well, y'know? I've watched 'em a lot. I don't think they're _all_ bad. They don't seem that way at all." Now that he started telling the truth he felt better, but I knew he shouldn't say much more or else he might spill what he'd been trying to hide all along.

"Heiji…" now she looked concerned. What was so bad about _thinking_ about being human? It's not like he said he was _going_ to go try and be a human for a while. As much as he wanted to, he knew he could never do that. Everyone would hate him; his mother would be ashamed of him. And no one, no one he knew at least, could upset their mother like that.

"I'm okay mom." He assured her, "I've just been thinkin' 'bout it, 's not like I'll actually go carry it out. Is there somethin' wrong with wonderin'?"

"Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with that… just don't do anything to worry me anymore, alright?"

"What've I done ta worry you?" He didn't try to show any outward signs that he wanted to be a human, how could she know anything about it?

"Well, for one you've seemed depressed lately. And…" she looked at him straight in the eyes, "I've been coming to check on you at night sometimes, and you haven't been there. Just where have you been going?"

Heiji was surprised. He didn't think anyone had noticed him leaving at night. The truth was he would go to his favourite spot to see his favourite human. He wanted to know why the boy would wonder around the shore aimlessly.

"Well, I've been wantin' ta get out an' think really…" _Yeah, think 'bout how pretty that boy is… augh this sucks._

"Think about being a human? Heiji, why would you want to think so much about it?" his mother cupped his face with her hand, "You wouldn't want to be a human, if you were you'd only get hurt."

He flinched inward. He wanted to be a human so he could be with that boy, he at least wanted to know his name, but almost more than that he wanted to prove the old story wrong. He wanted to show everyone that humans weren't bad. "W-well… somethin'… bugs me 'bout how everyone hate humans so much…" he looked to the side, not wanting to make eye contact anymore, "I've seen 'em plenty, they don't seem bad. I just can't see how one story, _one_ time when a mermaid got hurt by _one_ human that we think every one of 'em is bad. It don't make sense…"

"Well, there are other stories. But they're usually not told to young ones since we feel the one we _do_ tell young ones should teach them what we're trying to teach. But if you must hear the other stories to change your mind about humans, then I'll tell you." Heiji nodded to this, he wanted to know why he was supposed to hate them. He really did like that boy, but if the boy was actually a bad person, he didn't want to have anything to do with him. Maybe this would finally be able to get his mind off the boy.

For a long time Heiji's mother told him stories. Stories of how humans would catch merpeople in their nets and kill them, stories of how humans think mermaids caused shipwrecks in the past, but worst of all were the stories of other merpeople who fell in love with humans. These stories were elaborated on the most. All of them resulted in the death of the one trying to make a human love them.

"Do you understand now Heiji?" his mother asked, sadness showing in her voice, "Humans are terrible. They all hate us anyway. It's best to just to stay away from them." She got up from where she hate sat next to Heiji during her stories, "Please, just stay away from them."

Heiji nodded and his mother left the room.

Heiji sat in silence for a while, he need to think. For real this time, could all humans really be that bad? He sighed, he wanted to know for sure before he decided not to at least try. But there was only one way for him to do that.

And he just hoped his mother would forgive him for it.

* * *

OTL This one is even shorter than the last one… D: I wanted to continue but I'm loosing interest in writing right now since it's kinda getting late…

But next chapter will -hopefully- actually have Shin-chan in it~ Because I swear I will write until I can get him in it, since it can't be HeiShin without him! :'D


	3. Chapter 3

And here is another crappy chapter brought to you by Eri. Eri likes referring to Eri in the third person. :B

Still need a better name for this thing BTW. Hurry! Or else it'll be too late for me to change the name! D:

Anyway, I guess I've made you wait long enough for the next chapter. This one it actually longer… not that much longer, but still longer. And the only real reason I'm posting this now even though I actually wanted to write more is because I'm going on vacation for the next week. And I don't wanna make ya make that long! … Not that anyone prolly wants ta read this shit anymore.

**Katty008:** Unique will work. I'm sorry, I'm really hard on myself… plus I'm such a pessimist and I love killing off characters… I'm a terrible person.

**Cased In Darkness:** Uh… well here's that next chapter you were supposedly waiting for OTL Not that it's any good.

**Pretztailfan95:** Y-you! You're the person who punts Kaito/Hakuba/Kiro all the time! Please don't kill me… I like being alive for now. And I can't guarantee a happy ending because I'm a depressing person. Oh and I think I found you on dA. You were having a conversation with a person who said you're not old enough for the doujins they have and you said something about being mature because you watched Trigun… or somethin' like that, IDK. BTW, if you ever get them I wanna see 'em too! :3

**AteneaB:** I like to reiterate stuff… because I think it's a funny word/childishness. Woo I proved someone wrong! That don't happen much! No apology needed though, since I think this is a stupid idea anyway. But I have fun with stupid ideas, so I'm having fun :') And: Criticism is good and that's not a long review at all! You should see the reviews I do on A Witch's Apprentice, sometimes I almost reach the character limit OTL.

**NekoEddo:** LOL 'mystery'. Sorry, that makes me laugh since this is a show all about 'mystery'/childishness again. I don't think there's any mystery surrounding Shin-chan I the least… but that's because I know what's gonna happen… and here's that update you thought you wanted! … Sorry it's so disappointing.

**LunaticV-Losing to de Darkness:** Angsty Heiji is my favourite… although since he's so cheerful all the time, no one really writes him like that. *sigh* What does Heiji do next? Well proceed past the dashes and you shall find out, not that you -should- want to…

**Sonoci:** I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. You could comment y'know! I don't care if you read this, since I did say it's Kiro safe… And with the rate I update this it'll be done around the same time Detective Conan is OTL

OOC Kazuha is a little more in character this chapter… but then she isn't… and she's also very unsure of everything. :B

* * *

Heiji peered around a rock at Akako's 'work place'. It was just a normal cave, with a less-than-normal mermaid living and working inside it. She was a sea witch–which was technically illegal, but since she never hurt anyone they all let it slide. Although she had been warned about it a couple times. Everyone seemed to think it would be good to have her around just in case, although no one seemed to know 'just in case' what.

_I wonder if she'll get in trouble for makin' me into a human…_ Heiji thought, _Then again, I don' even know if she'll be _willin'_ ta make me into a human…_

Making it through the city had been relatively easy, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of the way to the cave. At night you could never be sure of what could be hiding behind rocks or in the seaweed. Heiji had been lucky that night not to run into anything.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. _Looks like my luck jus' ran out…_ He slowly turned his head to see a very angry Kazuha, "What do you think you're doing out this late?" she demanded.

"I should be askin' you the same thing." Heiji said glaring at the girl. It didn't seem to work though; she just continued to look angrily at him until he caved. "Fine, I'm going ta Akako's ta get her ta make me human."

"What?" Kazuha yelled as though she was actually surprised he was doing this, "Heiji, you can't! You said you wouldn't!"

"I never said I wouldn't, I just said I can't… but I've changed my mind 'bout that. I can't get my mind off him, Kazuha. I just wanna meet him, I wanna know what he's really like. Then I'll come back, I promise." Heiji tried to smile as he said the last part, but it didn't help much.

Kazuha sighed, "Well… I guess it might be fun to go up there… I can try to cover for you while you're gone… I guess." She tried to smile back, but then she looked at him annoyed, "But only a few days. Like, three or less. I won't be able to convince your parents of anything if you're gone longer than that."

"What're you gonna tell 'em? That I ran off because I was frustrated and jus' wanted ta be alone for a while?"

"I guess? I don't know, I'll think of something by the morning… Just…" Kazuha turned around to leave, "Just don't die, okay?"

"I won't, I'm gonna prove that old story wrong." Heiji grinned, knowing full well she couldn't see him, as Kazuha swam away. Once he couldn't see her anymore he sighed, "And ya 're prolly gonna spill within five minutes. Oh well, by the time they figure it out, I'll be long gone… I hope."

Akako's cave would have been pretty bare if it weren't for the potions and purple smoke everywhere. It was just like one would have expected a witch's abode to look like. Heiji coughed as he entered, waving the smoke out of his face.

"Sorry," he heard a female voice say from somewhere within the smoke, "I was trying to make a potion as it kind of fail…" then he heard a magical chant and the smoke dissipated. "So, what do you want?"

"That was quick…" Heiji mumbled.

"What?" Akako looked at him, obviously annoyed a bit that he wasn't getting right to the point like she did.

"Ah, nothin'. I have something ta ask ya…" Heiji said looking around him at the assorted things on the shelves that were carved into the rock. There was quite a selection of bottles that held unknown, colourful liquids. There was no doubting this was the home of a witch.

"And what is it?" Akako went about collecting some of the bottles from the shelves. "I'm very busy you know, I don't have time to solve everyone's problems. You should honestly learn to solve them yourselves, magic can't do _everything_." She then emptied the bottles into a bowl and stirred them together, "That should do it." She mumbled to herself, then poured the new liquid into one of the bottles, "Now I just have to wait another few days until I can try again…" she sighed, "Fifth time's the charm?"

"What kind o' potion are ya makin' there, anyway?" Heiji asked and he watched what the witch was doing over her shoulder.

"It's none of your business." Akako glanced at him over her should, "Now what do you want?"

"Uh… well…"

"Just spit it out already!"

"I want ya ta make me human!" Heiji closed his eyes and waited for her to tell him she wouldn't do it, but she just started to laugh.

"Human? Is that it? Why didn't you say something sooner, that's simple." Akako swam up to one of her higher shelves and tossed down one of the bottles at him.

"S-simple? Ya say that like you're asked the same thing all the time." Heiji doubted that though, since no one wanted to be human except for him, it seemed.

"I'm not asked much any of the time." Akako informed him, "But I've been up on land a few times myself, so I keep a few of those potions around in case I want to go up there again."

Heiji stared at her in disbelief. How could she say going to mingle with _humans_ was simple, or that she did it so much? "D-don't you worry about getting' caught?"

"Not really." Akako said calmly, "No one knows I go up there all the time, well, I guess you do now." She swam down to him and smirked, "But you don't tell anyone right? Not unless you want me telling everyone about what _you're_ doing."

"So…" Heiji tried to ignore what she was say by inspecting the bottle that was in his hands, "Will this really turn me into a human?"

"Not exactly," Akako sighed, she obviously didn't like explaining things, "it'll give you legs like a human, but it doesn't make your soul human."

"My… soul…?" Heiji thought about it as hard as he could, but he had no idea what she was talking about. "I don't get what ya mean."

"Humans have souls, their soul determines, when they die, whether they go to heaven or not." Akako sounded serious now, a big change from how she sounded before, "But merpeople, we don't have souls. When we die, we just turn into sea foam."

"Isn't there some way to get a soul? It's not fair if our existence just ends because we're merpeople." Heiji frowned. She had magic, wasn't there a way to create a soul? He still didn't even understand what it was.

"All the magic in the ocean couldn't even give one merperson a soul. There's something special about it. Human are apparently born with souls, I wonder why. No one seems to be able to tell me though." Akako sighed and went about rearranging some bottles on her shelves, "I guess it's just another advantage humans have over us."

Heiji continued to stare at the bottle, "So… I jus' drink this… and I'll become hu-… uh, I'll get human legs?"

"Pretty much." Akako's voice turned happy again, her moods seemed to change quickly Heiji noted. "And since I'm be so generous and just giving you the potion…" she turned toward him once again and grinned, "Why do you want it? Did you fall for some human girl?"

Heiji blushed a little, "Well, somethin' like that."

"What does 'something like that' mean?" Akako questioned.

"I didn't fall for a girl…" Heiji blushed more, thinking about the boy.

"Oh, so it was a boy, huh? I can see why, they're a lot better than human women." Akako said smiling like it was nothing.

"Are humans really…?" Heiji began but Akako answered him before he even finished the question.

"Not all humans are bad, but there are some who you can't trust." Akako said as she went back to her shelves, "But that's like merpeople, isn't it? There must be someone you wouldn't trust no matter what."

Heiji nodded to himself. It was true, not all merpeople were good either.

"Although…" Akako interrupted his thought, "Humans can be worse, since they'll even kill each other sometimes."

"Kill… each other?" Heiji looked up at the witch who was swimming between shelves all around the room, "Humans kill… other humans?"

"Yup, all the time it seems too."

"How could they…"

"I couldn't even begin to tell you." Heiji could hear her voice become lower, "Sometimes they kill out of jealousy, or just because…" She turn her head to the side and looked at Heiji with one eye, "Just… remember to protect this boy you like with your life, it hurts too much to have someone you loved die like that."

Heiji felt she was speaking out of experience, and he would have asked but he didn't want to make her remember something that painful. He nodded and smiled, "I'll be sure ta never let anythin' happen ta him. Thanks fer the potion, Akako." Then he swam off out of the cave's entrance.

Akako watched him leave then went about rearranging more of her potions. After a couple of minutes she picked one up and looked at it long and hard, "Oh no…" She gasped and swam as quickly out of her home and looked desperately around for Heiji while shouting his name, "Damn it… at least it'll still give him what he wants… but the side effect… this could be bad…" She continued to curse herself as she floated back to her cave.

Heiji stared at the liquid in the bottle. He had to wonder why exactly Akako would just give it to him. He was sure she was planning something for later, but he shrugged it off for then. He'd worry about it later.

The moon was shining bright as he reached the surface. He sat himself on the rock he watched the boy, and other people, from. He could see the boy at this moment also, pacing up and down the shore. He had always wondered why he did that. But he would find that out soon enough.

He pulled the top out of the bottle and drank it down as quickly as he could. It burned as it went down his throat. So much so that he started to cough violently. Then he felt a sharp pain in his tail, like he'd been stabbed.

The last thing he remembered was falling into the water before he blacked out.

* * *

"…ight? …ey…" Heiji could hear a voice, but he didn't know who it was. He couldn't make out what they were saying either. He kind of wanted them to be quiet, he felt so tired. He just wanted to sleep. "Hey!" the voice continued to shout.

Heiji slowly opened his eyes to see a somewhat familiar face. His jaw dropped as he remembered where he must have been and who this worried face belonged to.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUN! I told ya I was gonna have Shinichi actually show up in this chapter! … Although only for a bit hurrr :B

And in case you're wondering, Akako didn't just give the potion to Heiji for free. She has plans for later… Although she may change her mind about that since… well you should be able to figure out what the 'side effect' is. Unless you're like Kiro and don't remember the movie very well… lol Kiro, lol.

Akako is fun to write because she doesn't get much of a personality in the MK manga or elsewhere. So I can give her whatever personality I want really :B


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yay! Just what you were anticipating, right? Not.

Oh, but if you're still reading this crap, I congratulate you! I also feel sorry for you because you'll have to continue to see the logic of this fanfic spiral down into non-existence.

**LunaticV:** One of those is right, and one of those is -kinda- what Sonoci had guessed that I kinda laughed at her for… you'll find out which one in the first paragraph. :B

**Sonoci:** lol, oh you. This being HeiShin is exactly why I can't figure out why you're reading this. AND DON'T BECOME MERMAID OBSESSED LIKE DES-KUN! I swear his tendencies are rubbing off on me! And it isn't any better than I give myself credit for; you're all just trying to delude me from the truth! And one truth prevails, remember that. OTL I can't believe you forgot again lol. Pshaw, it was more like, three hours!

**Elena Forest:** Oh no! Another person who's been mislead into thinking this is a good story! But here's the update you've been naively waiting for. And I just hate the current name I have for this, because I think it's really lame.

**Aniki-xvi:** Was this soon enough for you? I've actually had this written for a couple days now. I've just been lazy with it…

Just a note: In this story, Heiji can read and write Hiragana and Katakana, but he doesn't know any Kanji, mmkay? And if you don't understand what that means, it doesn't really matter x3 Actually, this doesn't come into play much in this chapter, but I have plans for upcoming chapters… now lets see if I can have them com into play… hmmm…

* * *

Heiji instantly sat up. He tried to say something, but in the process he forgot what he wanted to say. All he was concerned with was the fact that when he _tried_ to speak, no sound came out. He tried again, but still nothing. He grabbed his throat, _What the hell? Why can't I talk?_

"Did you lose your voice?" The boy asked from beside him, sounding a little concerned.

Heiji looked at him from the side and nodded. He also made a mental note to kill Akako since she didn't tell him _this_ would happen.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now I guess." The boy stood up, "I think I should go get you some clothes. I would have gotten them before you woke up but I was afraid to leave you." He turned and just as he was about to walk away he said, "You might want to hide somewhere. There usually isn't anyone out this late at night, but just in case, you know?"

Heiji looked around himself and crawled behind a rock. He wasn't sure exactly why he had to hide, but if that boy told him to he would. He didn't know much about where the humans lived after all.

It was a few minutes before the boy returned with, as far as Heiji could tell, pieces of cloth. He threw them on top of Heiji, "There, after you get dressed I'll walk you home. Well, maybe we should go to the hospital to make sure you're okay. It's strange though…" Heiji stopped listening after that. He was too busy trying to figure out what to do with the cloth the boy had given him. He figured he had to put them _on_, but he'd never done anything like that before.

He examined the cloth and glanced back and forth from to boy to it. Doing that he determined he should put it over his legs.

His legs…

He hadn't looked at them yet; it was strange having them. He supposed he'd get used to them. He tried not to think about it and attempted to put the cloth over his legs. He was stopped once by the boy saying he was putting them on backwards, "Have you never worn jeans before, or what? You're acting like you've never even _seen_ clothes."

Heiji sighed and put the 'jeans' on the right way. The boy was pretty much right, not that he hadn't _seen_ 'clothes' before: he'd just never put them on. He _had_ heard the word 'clothing' before, he'd just forgotten then that that was what the things humans wore were called. He had to wonder if he'd forgotten anything else.

Heiji looked at the next piece of clothing quickly and slipped it over his head. The next thing was a pair of… something. He glanced at the boy again and saw where they were supposed to go. He couldn't remember what they were called either; as far as he was concerned they were _tailfin replacements_. He put the things on, but there were strings hanging from them that he had no idea what to do with.

He looked toward the boy who was now kneeling next to him. Their eyes met and Heiji became entranced in the boy's. They were so blue, bluer than the ocean. Heiji smiled at him but the boy frowned a bit, "Are you going to _tie_ them, or do you not know how to do that either?" He sounded a bit irritated.

_Tie 'em? I don' even know what _they _are, how am I s'posed ta know how ta tie 'em?_ Heiji frowned and slid his legs toward the boy. The boy sighed – sounding even more irritated – and tied the strings. Then he got up, and then held out his hand to help Heiji up. But there was one thing Heiji wanted to know first.

He pointed to the boy. "What?" the boy asked. Heiji tried his best to say 'what's your name', but he still couldn't talk. Even so, the boy seemed to understand.

"You want to know my name…? Uh… Kudo." He smiled a bit now, "Kudo Shinichi, what's yours? You can write it in the sand."

Heiji did what he said, but he only wrote his given name.

"Heiji, huh? But… what's your family name? We just met, it'd be a little weird to call each other by our given names right off the bat." Kudo Shinichi started to laugh a bit, "Not that you'll be calling me anything right now."

Heiji shook his head and wrote in the sand, "I want you to call me by my given name."

"W-well, if you get your voice back, I want you to call me by my family name if you don't mind." Kudo said, a little stunned after reading what Heiji had written in the sand. Heiji nodded to his request. "A-anyway, we should get going, my mom will start worrying if I'm not back soon."

Heiji stood up and waited for Kudo to start walking, but he didn't. "Uh… so where do you live anyway… Heiji." It sounded as though he found it a bit awkward to say Heiji's name.

Heiji wasn't sure how to answer the question, and not just because he couldn't say anything. He decided to just point to the ocean, he was sure Kudo wouldn't be able to guess he live _in_ the ocean.

"You live over seas?" Kudo scratched his head in frustration, "Then where are you staying while you're here?" Heiji shrugged and Kudo sighed, "Then… I guess you can come stay with me… for tonight _only_ though." He grabbed the tanned boy's wrist and led him down a near-by street. He didn't say anything the whole way there except for a few mumbled words Heiji couldn't make out.

When they arrived at what Kudo said was his home, Heiji couldn't help but stare at the building, This_ is where he lives? It's so big compared ta the other houses 'round here!_ Heiji looked over at the other boy, _Is he some sort of royalty or somethin'?_

"What?" Kudo frowned as Heiji stared at him, "What are you looking at?"

_Just your beautiful face,_ Heiji smiled and looked back at the house. Then Kudo pulled him to the front door and unlocked it. "You have to be quiet okay? I don't want to wake my mom." He whispered. "Try to stay close so you don't hit anything." He opened the door, it squeaked a bit as he did so.

Inside Kudo took off his shoes and just as he was going to lead Heiji to the stairs a light off to the side turned on. "Shin-chan!" a woman's voice said angrily. Heiji chuckled at the nickname she used.

Kudo quickly looked toward the woman who appeared seemingly out of nowhere, "Wh-what?" he said a bit startled, "What's the matter… If you're wondering about him," he motioned toward Heiji, "he doesn't seem to have a place to stay. I told him he could stay here for the night."

"And when exactly were you going to tell me this?" She placed her hands on her hips, "It's fine for you to have friends over, but you should really ask first!"

"We're hardly friends." Kudo mumbled. "_Fine_. Can he stay for the night?" he said almost sarcastically.

"Well, I can't say 'no'!" The woman, who Heiji guessed by now was Kudo's mother, said cheerfully, "So, what'd your name?"

Heiji tried to answer but then realised he couldn't, so Kudo answered for him. "His name is Heiji, he seems to have lost his voice."

"Oh no, that's terrible." Kudo's mother said worriedly, but then she smiled, "And I thought you said you weren't friends, Shin-chan~"

Kudo blushed a bit, "H-he won't tell me what his family name is! So what choice do I have?" he looked away and grabbed Heiji's wrist. "It's late, I'm going to show him where he can sleep and go to bed."

"Shinichi!" his mother called to him, "He'll have to sleep in your room, none of the guest beds are made-up."

Kudo sighed, "Whatever…" he said annoyed.

Kudo continued to lead Heiji to his room. Heiji had to wonder how he could find his way around a place that was so big, but it didn't take long for them to reach the said room.

"You'll have to sleep on a futon I guess." He pulled it out from under his bed and laid it out next to his bed. Then he went to his bed and sighed as he fell down on top of it, he seemed exhausted.

Heiji laid down on the 'futon' and watched the boy pull the rest of his own body onto the bed, "Good-night." he mumbled almost inaudibly. Heiji wanted to say the same to him, but again realised he wouldn't be able to. He didn't even bother opening his mouth, _This is gonna get some takin' used to…_ he sighed.

* * *

That night Heiji had a dream. He couldn't remember the last time he had a dream so vivid.

In it he was holding Kudo in his arms, and the boy was cry. He kept cursing and calling Heiji an idiot, but Heiji just held the boy. In the end Kudo looked up at him and pressed him lips against Heiji's.

After that Heiji concluded it was the best dream he'd ever had. He almost pouted when something woke him up. That is, until he realised what it was that had woken him up.

A scream.

* * *

Am I mean? Don't worry… or maybe you should? :'D

Anyway, here's an omake that should have been in the last chapter but I was too lazy to write it up:

(A little after Akako gave Heiji the potion)

"So you're jus' gonna give it ta me?" Heiji asked, inspecting the contents of the bottle.

"Not exactly." Akako said and smiled.

"Wha'da'ya mean by that?" Heiji looked at her, a bit annoyed.

"Well, you can't just have it for free." She thought for a minute, "Oh I know! Let me call you 'Smithy'." She grinned.

"…_Smithy_?" Heiji glared at her, even more annoyed, "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know… it just seemed to suit you." The witch grinned again.

*end*

(SmithyKo FTW)

… Yeah it won't really make sense unless you've read AWA… which if you haven't you should. It's so goooood! :')


	5. Chapter 5

is dumb and got rid of the dashes I use to signify scene change. W.T.F? Seriously. Whoever thought that was a good idea is retarded.

Well, anyway… I'll have to think of someway to signify scene changes…

Guess I'll prolly hafta use hard rules huh? Augh. And I probably won't be going back and changing it on other chapters because I'm lazy :'D

**Elena Forest:** A person screamed, that's who *shot* … you'll find out… in the first paragraph. And don't stay up late to read this! It's totally not worth it…

MsBenzedrine: But I HAVE to use cliffhangers at SOME point! That whole scene came out of me not knowing whether merpeople would know how to put on clothing or not OTL;;;; And if you think Kaito as a mermaid in funny, you should read AWA… although that part doesn't came in for a while, there's a part closer to the beginning (although not that close…) that's funny too x3

**Splishims:** That picture was lovely, thank you~ Although I can't see how you find this any good ^^; Blah KaiShin, I really don't like KaiShin at all… but everyone man to his own I suppose… I'm glad you like my crappy writing though!

**Sonoci:** FFFF you fixed nothing, I meant it the way I wrote it! LOL YES. He left him there for a couple DAYS, because he's just that mean. I think Heiji would have just left by that time. In the book it says that the little mermaid was able to walk gracefully right away, so I went with that, and I kinda addressed that in this chapter… but just kinda. Pffft, oh you.

**LunaticV:** Ahah, he is annoyed, but he'll get over it eventually. You just have to read this chapter to get the answer to that question :3

**Forgot To Breathe:** Well, it's not exactly one of my first fanfics… I've written quite a few I just haven't posted them anywhere… because I'm too afraid of what people will think D': But I'm really glad you like it! I like it when people like what I write :') Yes, the world needs more HeiShin, definitely. Is this soon enough for you? Although it probably should never be posted ahahah;;;; *shot*

This thing gets more and more embarrassing to write every chapter. :C

* * *

Heiji opened one eye and propped himself up on one arm to look at the person who had screamed. The said person was pointing at Heiji with a shaking finger, "Wh-what are you doing in my _bed_?"

_Sleepin__', what else da ya do in a bed?_ Heiji stared back at the boy for a bit before sighing and holding out his hand, motioning for Kudo to do the same. Reluctantly the boy held out his hand and Heiji held it gently and wrote, "That thing is uncomfortable."

A little bit stunned, Kudo pulled his hand back, "I'm… sorry?" he didn't seem quite sure what to say to that. "Uh… if it was that bad you could've said something… or rather," catching his mistake he quickly corrected it, "_wrote_ something…"

Heiji smiled and motioned for Kudo to give him back his hand, "Sorry for startling you." he wrote.

"I-It's no big deal…" Kudo laughed a bit, "I… I guess I shouldn't have yelled… sorry." He then crawled off the bed, "Anyway, I have to get ready for school… you should probably try and find where you're actually supposed to be."

_What if I _wanna_ be here? 's not like I have anywhere else ta go…_ Heiji thought about if he went back home. He knew he'd be in trouble, but if Kazuha could keep up her lie it might not be so bad.

Kudo threw some clothes onto his bed and sat on it, then began taking off his shirt. Heiji couldn't help but stare at him, he also felt himself start to blush. Kudo glanced at him, looked away, then looked back before noticing Heiji was looking at him, "Wh-what?" he covered his bare chest with his arms. Heiji smiled at him, still blushing. He wasn't sure what else to do.

He quickly learnt then he shouldn't have even done anything. He rubbed his sore cheek as the boy yelled at him, "There is something seriously wrong with you, isn't there? Just hurry up and get out of my hair!" He then stomped out the door.

Heiji continued to stare at the doorframe long after Kudo had left. He frowned, _He really don't like me much…sigh, I wonder if there's a way ta change his mind?_ Shaking his head he crawled out of the bed and began wandering the house. He had nothing better to do anyway. He began to think about what the boy said, everything he'd said. Not really wanting to think of when he yelled at him, Heiji had to wonder though, _I wonder what he meant when he said he had ta go ta 'school'. He's not a fish (obviously), so he couldn'ta meant it like that… but… I can't think o' any other kind o' school._ He ended up wandering down the stair and running into Kudo's mother.

"Oh, hello Heiji~" she sounded cheerful, something told Heiji that she was always like that. She was holding a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. "Oh, I just remembered I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Yukiko, and you probably already know this, but Shinichi is my son." She smiled sweetly. "I heard him yelling at you earlier, and I'm sorry for that, Shin-chan has always… had kind of a sour attitude. I can't figure out why though…" she put a hand on her chin in thought, "I'll get him to apologise to you when he gets home."

Heiji just stared at the woman as she rambled on and on about how her 'Shin-chan' needs to learn some manners. He smiled thought; it was kind of funny how such a sweet lady could have such an ornery son. At least he knew where Kudo got his looks from now, even if his mother didn't look all that much like him.

"Oh!" Yukiko shouted, surprising Heiji and making him flinch, "I almost forgot!" she handed Heiji the notebook and pen, "Shin-chan told me to get these for you. He said since you can't talk it would be useful." She smiled again.

Heiji smiled back and her and took the items. He flipped to the first page and wrote "Thank you" on it, then turned it toward Yukiko.

"No need to thank me. If anything, you should thank Shinichi since it was his idea." She then turned to walk away, "By the way…" she said, "What is it you're actually doing here? You obvious don't know anyone here, or else you would have had Shin-chan take you there right away." She turned back to him, "Or was it your plan all along to get Shinichi to take you home?"

Heiji blushed, how was she able to guess all that? It was almost like she was able to read minds, or see the future even. "How…" he mouthed, once again forgetting he couldn't say anything, despite _just_ being reminded.

Yukiko laughed, "It's written all over your face, you know. Don't worry, I won't tell Shinichi. I have to wonder what your real motive for being here is though… but I think I've got a pretty good idea." She turned once again and started to walk away, "And I won't let Shin-chan kick you out either, you can stay as long as you like."

Heiji spent the rest of they day doing pretty much nothing. He learnt a lot about the human world though. Like what a 'bathroom' and a 'TV' are. The former seemed a little awkward for Yukiko to try and explain. She had said something about him living in a third-world country. He didn't know what she meant by that and she didn't seemed like she was about to explain it to him, even if he asked.

When Kudo came home Heiji was sitting in the living room with a book Yukiko had got for him from the library, there was a lot of it he couldn't understand and it frustrated him. They seemed to understand what he wrote, but he couldn't understand a word of this.

He heard the door open and Kudo yelled to his mother that he was home, and someone was with him. He hadn't caught the name, but when he heard the person talk he knew it was a girl. She spoke in a rather monotonous way.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Kudo said. The girl nodded and followed him up the stairs. Heiji then followed them once he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. When he got to Kudo's room (it took him a while to find it since he couldn't remember the layout of the house that well), he saw the two sitting on Kudo's bed. He peered in through the crack that not-completely-close door made.

Heiji frowned as he looked at the girl, _An' she's pretty too… guess I shouldn't be surprised that he has a girlfriend… But that doesn't make me any less disappointed._ While thinking he hadn't heard their conversation but he snapped back into reality when Kudo said the girl's name.

"Shiho." He said, sounding a little annoyed, with a warning tone.

"What?" the girl replied, "I'm just saying that I think. And you're only mad because you know I'm right." She smiled.

"Augh, forget it. I didn't bring you here to talk about my problems."

"Then what did you bring me here for."

"Because you're my girlfriend, why else?" he cupped her face with one hand and smiled at her, she smiled back. They both closed their eyes and their face gradually got closer.

_Ack, no!_ Heiji told himself he had to stop them from kissing and tried to burst into the room, but ended up tripping over his own feet and hit the floor with a loud thud. Although not the way he'd planned (not that he _had_ a plan), it had the desired affect. He could see the anger growing in Kudo's face.

"Oh? So this is your new pet?" Shiho asked, smiling sarcastically.

"H-he's not my pet!" Kudo then got angry with her instead. Heiji smiled as his luck, _Maybe he doesn't like this Shiho girl as much as it seems?_ He could only hope.

"Right, right" the girl stood up and walked toward the door. Heiji scrambled to get up so he wouldn't step on him, "Well, I'm going to go before it starts raining. There's supposed to be a storm later this evening and I don't want to get caught in it walking home."

Kudo sighed, "Okay, see you later then." He smiled at her even though her back was turned to him.

Heiji frowned, he wasn't liking this girl very much, and first impressions are everything. He then stop his thoughts, it wasn't her fault she was dating the guy he fell for. And it wasn't fair for him to hate her because of it. After she left, Kudo sighed again and walked over to Heiji.

"Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically, "You ruined my first kiss, and why? I haven't a clue." He scowled and turned away from the tanned boy, "Honestly… you-ah!" he looked back at Heiji whom had gotten off the floor and rapped his arms around him from behind, "Wh-wh-wh-what… what do you think you're doing?" he blushed.

Heiji rested his head against the boy's shoulder. He would have said it right then, "I love you" if he could. But he knew he couldn't, and he hated it. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Akako I swear I will _kill_ you for not tellin' me this._

Kudo looked down at the floor, "So I guess they're right… both my mom _and_ Shiho were right. You like me… but you barely know me!" he shoved Heiji away and turned to look him in the eyes, "You can't like someone if you barely know them!"

Staring into his eyes Heiji could tell he was completely serious. Heiji frowned at him, genuinely sad that he was denying Heiji could even _like_ him, let alone _love_ him. For a couple minutes they just stared at each other.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

"Oh Shin-chan, why do you have to say things like that?" Yukiko said peering through the crack in the door. She had made sure to get Shiho to shut up when she left.

"So you're sure Shinichi likes him back?" Shiho asked leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"Of course I'm not _sure_! I can never figure out what's going through that boy's head!" she backed away from the door and sighed, "But, judging by the way he's acting there's definitely a possibility."

"What makes you say that?" Shiho pushed herself off the wall, "He doesn't seem to like him that much…" she tilted her head to see inside the room, "What are they doing anyway? They're acting like they're going to kiss any second now."

Whipping back toward then door, Yukiko said excitedly, "Really?"

"…" Shiho was at a loss for words. She couldn't figure out what exactly Yukiko was so excited about, what did it matter if they kissed? It was obvious Shinichi didn't actually like that boy back, no matter how much the boy liked him.

Yukiko backed away from the door again, "Maybe we should leave them alone. I wouldn't want to ruin their moment."

"I would." Shiho mumbled, no matter how she acted, she really _did_ like Shinichi. She didn't appreciate someone trying to get him with someone else. And the fact that person what his own _mother_ and the person she was trying to get him with was a _guy_ didn't help. _This is like a bad love story. And if it is, I bet some fifteen-year-old girl is writing it… and I'm going to lose out in the end…_

"Oh…" Yukiko said apologetically, "I know you like him. I'm sorry… I guess I just got caught up in this. But if he really does like you there's nothing I'll be able to change about that. Men don't really like change after all."

Shiho smiled, "Yeah, that's true… but it's not really a big deal, he can be with whoever he wants. It's none of my business." She turned and walked away, "I should get going, I _really_ don't want to get caught in a storm."

"I'll give you a ride." Yukiko suggested and followed her.

* * *

Heiji sighed and grabbed the notebook that he'd received earlier, "I only have a couple days." He wrote.

"Huh…? A couple days until what?" Kudo asked. Had sat down on his bed by that point.

"Until I have to leave." Heiji then wrote under it. He sat next to Kudo on the bed, and looked at him. His eyes pleading for Kudo to give him a chance, but he knew he'd never get it.

But Kudo smiled, "My mom said I had to apologise for yelling at you this morning… so… sorry." He laid back onto the bed and put hands behind his head, "Sounds like it's started raining, I should probably close the window… I don't know why mom opens it everyday." he mumbled to himself. Sighing, he got up and went to the window. Then suddenly there was a crash of thunder. Flinching a bit at the loud noise he shut the window quickly after. When he turned back to his bed, Heiji had hid himself under the covers. "H-hey… you okay?" he said, a little worried, as he walked over to the bed.

Heiji, who had covered his ears with his hands and shut his eyes tight, didn't seem to hear him. There was another crash of thunder and he flinched, another and he started shaking. Kudo put a hand on Heiji's back, which startled him but he opened his eyes to look at the boy. "Are you alright?" Kudo said again.

Heiji shook his head. He was most certainly _not_ alright. He'd always been scared of thunder, but back home if he was in the city rather than near the surface of the water he wouldn't be able to hear it. But here he couldn't just go somewhere the sound didn't reach; there was nowhere _to_ go.

Kudo crawled onto the bed to be closer to Heiji, "It's alright." He tried comforting him, "There's nothing to be scared of, it's just thunder." Once again there was a crash of thunder and Heiji shut his eyes and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Kudo laughed, "You can pretty cute when you want to be, can't you?" he put his arms around the shaking boy, and Heiji opened his eyes again. He was shocked that Kudo was doing this.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk." He leant his forehead against Heiji's, there was more thunder and Heiji threw his arms around Kudo, hugging him tightly. He would have been surprised Kudo let him, but he didn't care much right then. With every crash of thunder he hugged Kudo tighter until he fell asleep.

* * *

I don't like the way that paperclip is looking at me… *stares at it suspiciously*

ANYWAY; I'm updated earlier than I usually do ahaha, sorry that you've been reading such terrible writing…

I'm a fan of Shiho/Shinichi BTW, incase you didn't notice xD

(And I really hate Ran… so she probably won't appear in this… ever.)


	6. Chapter 6

Oh damn, another chapter. Just what you wanted to make your day worse huh? OTL;;;

I love this thing only got two reviews for chapter five, I guess you guys don't like this thing very much after all, huh?

**Forgot To Breathe****:** Well, Heiji's muteness will be taken care of quicker than you probably think … sorry this took so long to update, I haven't really been into writing it lately…

**Sonoci:** Ahahaha, I'm so funny, and I did it again in this chapter… I couldn't help it :'D FFF I hate her, so of course I did. Ahaha…. Stupid paperclip… And a warning to you: there's kissing in this chapter :')

Here's the next installment of this crappy excuse for a fanfic:

* * *

It was still night by the time Heiji woke up. Kudo was staring out the window. He then turned to look at Heiji. Noticing the other boy wasn't asleep anymore, he smiled and said "The storm's gone already, you want to go to the beach with me?" Heiji looked at Kudo with a questioning expression, the best he could do since he couldn't speak and didn't have the notebook with him at the moment. "I go there all the time." Kudo explained quickly, "Come on." He walked toward the door to the bedroom and motioned for Heiji to follow him.

"I try to go to the beach every night." Kudo tried to explain himself better as they walked through the house and down the dark, quiet streets. "For some reason I feel like I'm looking for something there but… I'm not quite sure what it is… I mean, I have a pretty good idea, but sometimes I wonder why I think I'll find it at the beach. The chances aren't that great." He started to laugh, "It doesn't matter anyway. I like it there. Especially when I'm alone and it's so quiet I can just listen to the waves move up and down the shore."

For the first time Heiji thought it was a good thing he'd lost his voice. He liked listening to Kudo talk as much as he wanted. He had such a nice voice Heiji would have bet he'd be a great singer. He still had to wonder just what Kudo was looking for. _Merpeople?_ Heiji thought, and laughed internally, _Unlikely, humans don' think we exist… at least… most of 'em don't…"_ His laughed must has shown on his face, because Kudo quickly asked him what was so funny. Heiji shook his head, "Nothin'" he mouthed. He had forgot to grab the notebook before he left.

Kudo suddenly grabbed Heiji's hand and started running, "We're almost there!" he said. He wasn't lying either, they reached the beach within a couple minutes. He continued to pull Heiji along until they were with a metre of the water. Kudo kept holding Heiji's hand as he stood there staring at the water. Heiji blushed a bit and looked around nervously. No one else was there, but it was still embarrassing. It wasn't that he minded holding hands with the boy, he just couldn't think of why _Kudo_ would want to hold hands with _him_. By the sound of it earlier, he didn't exactly reciprocate Heiji's feelings. Maybe it was an apology?

Suddenly, Heiji noticed someone hiding behind the rock he would hide behind to watch the humans on the beach. _K-Kazuha? What's she doing there? How'd she know we'd come here…?_ Without thinking he started walking forward, he almost forgot he was still holding Kudo's hand. "Ah!" Kudo yelled as he was suddenly pulled forward, "Wh-what are you doing?" Heiji looked at him, then back to the rock. _Are ya willin' ta go for a swim? 'Cause that's what I'm doin'. _He continued to pull the other boy forward, and just as he expected he got many protests.

"W-wait! I'm not going in the water! Stop!" Kudo struggled to get his hand free from Heiji's, and when he finally did he fell backwards into the sand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Heiji stared at the boy for a moment, then looked back at the rock. He sighed and turned to Kudo once again. He bent down and wrote in the sand, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Huh…?" Kudo looked at him with a questioning expression, but Heiji pretty much ignored him. He walked to the water and kept going, Kudo started yelling at him to stop but he didn't. He couldn't. If Kazuha was there she might need to talk to him, she might be having trouble convincing his parents of where he was. He didn't want her to get in trouble for covering up for him.

He was able to pretty much walk the entire way, which he liked since he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to swim that well without a tail. The water was only up to his chest as he reached the rock, which was also nice.

"H-Heiji?" Kuzaha said with a bit of a whisper, "Why'd you come out here, I was just checking up on you!"

As much as he would have like to actually answer her, he knew he couldn't. So he just smiled at her.

"Akako said she gave you the wrong potion." She sighed, "She said it would make you lose your voice, so I guess we can't have much of a conversation, huh?"

_So I hafta suffer 'cause Akako neglected ta check the labels properly? Jeez._

Kazuha smiled and looked around the rock at Kudo, "So that the boy that made you wanna become human?" Heiji smiled back and nodded. "I guess he's kinda cute." She shrugged, "But only kinda."

_You're on'y sayin' that 'cause you're jealous._ Heiji wished he could actually say that to her, he loved to bug her like that.

Kazuha sighed again, "Akako said if you can get him to fall in love with you and kiss you you'll get your voice back… It's kinda weird, but it also kinda makes sense… and yet at the same time it makes no sense at all."

"Heiji! Come back! You shouldn't go swimming at this time of day!" Kudo yelled from the shore. He'd been yelling the whole time, at first he sounded annoyed but now he sounded worried.

"Guess you should go back." Kazuha said and shooed Heiji away, "You shouldn't have any trouble getting him to fall for you." She smiled. Heiji smiled back and began trudging back to the shore. "You're parents don't really believe the lie I told them… so come back soon!" she said just before he wouldn't have been able to hear her anymore. Heiji looked back and nodded. _We'll see,_ he thought, _we'll see._

"What were you doing out there?" Kudo questioned as Heiji crawled back up the beach to him, "You didn't exactly seem like you were swimming, and you went directly to that rock…" Heiji just smiled at the boy as he sat on the soft sand, even if he was able to he wouldn't have said he was talking to a friend. Not only would Kudo probably not believe him, if he _did_ he'd question him on who exactly his friend was and why they'd be out there. "It kind of seemed like you were talking to someone." Or maybe he _would_ believe him, "But who would be out _there_ at this time of night?" Or maybe he wouldn't.

Heiji shrugged and held out his hand for Kudo to help him stand up, but when he did Heiji pulled the boy down into his arms and hugged him tightly. Kudo started laughing, Heiji thought he would've gotten not. He was a bit startled by the laughter; just what was so funny about a hug? He sighed and loosened his grip on the boy.

"What's wrong?" Kudo looked at him questioningly, "I don't mind, really." He was still laughing a bit, "Oh, sorry… I just think it's kind of cute how you seem so attached to me even though we pretty much just met." Heiji blushed, but frowned, _Cute? How could he possibly think I'm cute…?_

"Even grown men can be cute sometimes." It was almost like Kudo could read his mind. He must have gotten that ability from his mother. "Besides, I didn't exactly say _you're_ cute. Just your attachment to me." He smiled, blushing, "I-It's not like I l-like you or anything…" he looked away, blushing more, "Sheesh, just take a compliment when you get one…"

_Y-you… like me?_ Heiji thought and blushed more, like Kudo was. Even if he said he _didn't_ like him, Heiji was pretty sure he didn't mean it. He leaned forward to kiss the boy on the cheek, but Kudo had turned back toward him (probably to say something else) and he ended up kissing him on the lips. Both of them blushed furiously and stared wide-eyed at each other, but neither broke the kiss. Heiji closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kudo again, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Kudo sighed contently into the kiss, making Heiji open one eye slightly to see if the boy had also closed his eyes. Apparently he had.

"Well, well, well." A somewhat familiar voice said sarcastically, "What ever do we have here?"

At the sound of the voice, Kudo broke the kiss and pushed Heiji away. "Sh-Shiho…" he sounded slightly out of breath, "Wh-what are you doing here?" He began wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"You're mom called because she found you weren't home, since you weren't at my house she figured you'd be here. She asked me to come check." She laughed a bit, "If I'd known you were here with your boyfriend I wouldn't have bothered." Heiji blushed at her words, but Kudo became angry (albeit he was also blushing), "H-he's not my boyfriend!"

"Hmm? Then what was _that_?" Heiji knew she was referring to the kiss, he was afraid of what Kudo would say to that.

"_He_ kissed _me_," Kudo said angrily, "It's not like I wanted him to." He crossed his arms and glared at Heiji.

"That's not what it looked like to me." Shiho said, "You looked like you were enjoying it, care to explain that?"

Kudo stood up, sighing angrily. He continued to glare at Heiji, "Why don't you just go home? You're not wanted here." He looked away and walked toward Shiho, "Come on, let's go."

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" she asked, following him as he walked past her.

"Hardly, if he's going to be a nuisance he should just leave." Heiji watched the two as they walked away, Shiho looked back at him for a second, but Kudo never did. His eyes started to sting, but he rubbed them so he wouldn't cry. _He's right damn it. There's no use being here if I just annoy him. What's the point in crying about that?_ He looked back up and they were already out of sight. He didn't want stop the tears anymore. He wanted to cry so badly, but he couldn't. He had to be 'tough', to be a man. "Damn it!" he said, then gasped, "Wh-what?" He covered his mouth with his hand, "I… I can talk? But… that means he…" Heiji stared at the spot Kudo had been standing in not too long ago. "Why… would he…" he suddenly realised Kudo could have started to like him, but he definitely didn't anymore.

He looked back over to the rock. Kazuha was still there. She must have heard everything. Heiji got up and walked back into the water, all the way to the rock.

"Heiji…" she said when he got there.

"Go get Akako…"

She gasped, "Y-you can talk?"

"Yeah… but it don' matter, Kudo hates me now."

"Kudo…? Oh you mean that boy…" she looked down at the water, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, jus' go get Akako."

"Okay, but why?"

"She must have a way ta reverse _this_…" he looked down at his legs through the water. Though it was hard to see anything through the water, especially at this time of day.

"R-right…" Kazuha ducked under the water and swam off. Once she was gone, Heiji looked back at the beach.

"But I still love you, Kudo… and I always will." Tears fell down his cheeks and his voice was shaky, "Even if ya hate _me_, I don' care. I love you."

* * *

Ahaha;;; even I'm tearing up right now… and I know what's gonna happen! … I guess me having tears isn't a good sign for the future… :D

I like B'z music from the 90's :B It inspires me to make this thing sad though D':


	7. Chapter 7

Guys, I love you, really. And I only say that my writing sucks so you reassure me :') But even so, I'll probably keep saying that it sucks… ^^;

My birthday is tomorrow (the 6th) BTW! (Incase you even care xD) It's also Sonoci's (also, incase you care).

**Forgot To Breathe:** Aw, don't hate Shinichi! Okay, yeah he's being a selfish jerk, but it'll be okay in the end! … probably ;D And I really am glad that you like this… And just because people are reading it doesn't make me a good writer, it just shows how there's a serious lack of HeiShin :'D … Quick enough for you? OTL;;;

**Splishims: ***hands you a tissue* Don't cry! Shin-chan is just being his normal self and pretending he doesn't like Heiji like that *shot* Pfff, why do people like drawing scenes from this thing? I guess I'm just good at making draw-able scenes? xD Can't wait to see your picture! :)

**Cased In Darkness:** I'd say "don't worry", but I don't know if I can guarantee that…

**MsBenzedrine: **Oh, now I feel bad for the end of this chapter… *sigh* And FINALLY, someone tells me the truth and doesn't say my writing is 'good'! Just 'okay'. Thank you! Yeah, I meant for the readers at that part to laugh because they know the truth ;D Perhaps Heiji will learn one day… then again, maybe not. Is this soon enough?

**Tomyo Torou:** Ahahaha, everyone feels sorry for Heiji. But can't you see that Shinichi has reasons for acting the way he does? Albeit _stupid_ reasons… But don't worry, he'll realise how stupid he's being… soon enough :)

AHAHA Kiro, you are so fail for not reading my short, little chapter before I posted this one D

* * *

Shinichi stared at the futon that he'd been too lazy to put away as he laid on his bed. He sighed; it was no use trying to sleep. His conscience wouldn't let him. He couldn't stop thinking about Heiji, and about what Shiho said.

* * *

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Shiho said, glaring at Shinichi, although he avoided eye contact.

"Hardly, if he's going to be a nuisance he should just leave." He had to use most of his willpower to keep himself from turning around and running back to Heiji. He focused his eye on the ground in front on him. "I'll walk you home."

He heard Shiho sigh with annoyance, "You really shouldn't leave him there all by himself."

"He'll be fine."

"You don't know that." She was starting to sound more annoyed, "Honestly, I don't know why you can't admit you like him." Shinichi looked up at her quickly.

"I don't _like_ him."

Shiho smirked, "Fine, _love_ him," she corrected herself.

Shinichi blushed and looked back at the ground, "I'm not like that."

Sighing again, Shiho shrugged, "You're practically out of the closet already. Just let go of the _handle_."

Shinichi blushed more and sighed. "You can get home on your own right?" as Shiho nodded he turned back the way they had came. But when he got back to the beach, Heiji was gone. Shinichi looked all around the beach, but there was no sign of him. "I guess… he really did leave…" he looked out over the ocean, "I'm sorry, Heiji… I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."

* * *

"Augh!" he rolled over onto his back and stared at the roof, "Why am I so stupid?" He rubbed his eyes to stop himself from crying, "Damn it."

"Shin-chan?" his mother opened his door rubbing her eyes sleepily "What are you yelling about?" She looked quickly around his room, "Where's Heiji?"

Shinichi looked over at her, "He… left… well, actually…" he quickly explained what had happened. "I wanted to tell him I was sorry but… he was already gone so I couldn't…"

"Oh dear!" Yuki said, "I hope he didn't drown himself…" she said worriedly.

Shinichi laughed a bit, "I doubt he would." _After all, I don't think he can._ "He's not like that." He said instead.

"How can you be so sure?" Yukiko came and sat on his bed, "You should look for him tomorrow. He'll probably still be in the city."

Shinichi nodded, "If I can ever get to sleep, I will."

Yukiko smiled and bent down to kiss her son, "Good night, Shinichi."

"Good night." He said back and his mother left. Shinichi rolled over to stare at the wall now. He doubted he would get to sleep any time soon, not that it mattered right then. He had to think of where Heiji could have gone.

* * *

"There." Akako said, handing Heiji a vial that had a red liquid in it, "That'll give you your tail back… But you still haven't explained to me why so soon, I thought you'd want to stay with that boy a little longer."

Heiji shook his head, "'S not that I don' wanna be with him, it's that he doesn't wanna be with me…" he looked at the vial skeptically, "Are ya _sure_ this is the right one? I don' want somethin' bad happenin' like with the last one."

"Don't worry," Akako waved him off, "I checked four times to make sure it was, okay?

"Okay…" he was still unsure, but he didn't really have a choice. "Where'd Kazuha go?"

"She went back home, to make sure no one would notice she was gone."

"Oh." Heiji pulled the top off the vial and was just about to drink the liquid when Akako stopped him. "Wait!"

He sighed, "What? 'S it not the right one?"

"N-no, that's not it!" she huffed, "It's just that you should probably take off your clothing first. The shoes and pants at least, anyway."

"Oh… 'kay…" he did as she said, then took one last look at his legs. He'd been sitting on the rock since Kazuha left. _It was fun while it lasted, Kudo…_ and he drank the liquid. It had a funny taste. He suddenly felt a sharp pain like he had when he'd drank the potion to get his legs. At least he didn't pass out this time, but he did feel very tired all of a sudden.

"And there you go. See? Nothing bad happened." Akako smiled, "Now we should get you home, you look as though you're going to pass out any second."

Heiji nodded, and allowed Akako to lead him home. His mother was awake when he went in; she was sitting near the door. "H-Heiji!" she said and hugged him, "Are you alright? Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!"

"I know, I'm sorry…" he allowed her to check all over him for any sign of being hurt. _You won' find anythin' there… 's my heart that's hurtin'._ "I'm _fine_."

"Don't say that like I don't know where you've been." Heiji gulped, did Kazuha tell her? If he'd known that he wouldn't have even bothered coming back. "You really shouldn't go off to places so far away! You don't know what they're like, you could've gotten seriously hurt!"

He let his shoulders relax, _Good, she doesn't think I was with humans._ "I know, I'm sorry. But, I'm really tired. Can I just go to bed?"

"Oh yes, of course." She let go of him and he swam off to his bedroom.

His bed felt so cold, he missed sleeping with Kudo. He couldn't help but think what the boy was doing right now. Heiji assumed he was asleep. Maybe he was with that girl? He sighed,_ Why… why did I have to fall for him? Being with him just strengthened those feelings… and now it hurts even more to be away from him. It's nice to be back home… but still…_ he stared at the roof of his room, "This sucks." He stated to nothing.

* * *

The next day Shinichi looked all over town for Heiji. He asked countless people if they'd seen him, but his search was fruitless. By the end of the day he just went to the beach and sat in the sand. He was hoping he'd see Heiji here, but he knew he wouldn't. He watched the sun set behind the water, "I guess he really did go back home… I wonder where exactly he lives." He closed his eyes and pressed his hand to his mouth, imagining kissing the other boy again. He wished he could, it was the first thing he would have done if he had found him.

When Shinichi opened his eyes again, he saw something move behind the rock out in the ocean. _The rock that Heiji had gone to before_. Shinichi stood up immediately, "H-Heiji?" he yelled. Whatever was there looked around the side of the rock at him. At this distance he couldn't see who it was, but something told him it really was Heiji.

"Heiji!" he continued to yell, "I-I'm sorry! Please come back! I-I… I…" Tears fell down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry…" he said in a whisper.

The person their came out from behind the rock and started swimming toward shore, it really was Heiji. Shinichi expected him to come up to the sand, but a few metres away from it Heiji stopped swimming and sat turned away from Shinichi. "Heiji…?" Shinichi said, but got no reply. He then remembered Heiji couldn't talk, "Heiji, I said I'm sorry, I really am. Please come here."

"I can't." Heiji said.

"Ah!" Shinichi said with surprise, "Y-you can talk?"

"Y-yeah… I got my voice back… thanks ta you…" He spoke rather quietly.

The sun had almost completely set.

"Th-thanks to me…? But I didn't do anything." Shinichi smiled, "Heiji… come here."

"I already told ya, _I can't_." emphasizing the last bit, it almost sounded as though he was angry.

"But… why not?" Shinichi walked closer to the water.

"I… jus' can't…"

"Well, you can't just stay in the water forever." Shinichi started walking into the water. The sound of the splash made Heiji jump a bit. "Don't come here!" Heiji yelled.

It was now dark out.

"Why…?" Shinichi stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Please…" Heiji pleaded, "Jus'… go home…" he started shaking. Shinichi wanted to know what was wrong so he kept getting closer, all the while Heiji kept telling him to stop, to leave.

Shinichi kneeled down in the water and wrapped his arms around Heiji from behind, "Heiji…" he leant his head against the other boy's shoulder blade, "I… I think I'm in love with you…"

He could tell Heiji's eyes widened by the way he gasped, "B-but…"

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean what I said… I only said it because Shiho was there… if she wasn't I probably wouldn't have yelled at you. I…" Shinichi blushed, "I actually really liked kissing you."

"Then… I di'n't have ta… 'cause ya don'… damn it…" Heiji mumbled to himself, "But now you'll… you'll… damn it!" he began sobbing gently into his own hands, "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

"Heiji…" Shinichi slid a hand down Heiji's body to his leg, or, at least, where his leg _should_ have been. Instead, it felt scaly, "Ah!" Shinichi jumped, falling backward into the water, "Wh-what the hell was _that_?" his eyes were wide and frightened. Heiji looked back at him and sighed.

He turned and lifted his tail out of the water for Shinichi to see, "This." He smiled, but as he saw Shinichi still looked shocked he frowned. "'S why I di'n't want ya ta come over here…"

"I… I see…" Shinichi tried his best to calm down, "So… you're… a mermaid…?" he laughed nervously, not believing the words he was saying.

"Merman." Heiji corrected, "But yeah, essentially."

"Okay," Shinichi put his hand on his head, "I must still be asleep, this is not happening. It's just a bad dream."

"I'm sorry…" Heiji looked down at his tail. "I lied to you…"

"About what?"

"About being human."

Shinichi laughed, "You never said you were human, it was just my assumption." He was still a little exasperated by the whole thing, but nonetheless he reached out and ran his hand down Heiji's tail. "Although I must say your disguise was very convincing." he laughed some more, and then looked at Heiji. Their eyes met. Shinichi looked away, smiling and blushing. Then he looked back and closed his eyes, "Kiss me." He demanded.

"… I dunno if I should…" Heiji looked away, blushing slightly.

"Hmm?" Shinichi opened his eyes, "Why not? You seemed to like it before." He leaned closer to Heiji, "What's wrong with it now?"

"Akako told me not to." Heiji still looked away.

"Who's Akako?"

"A friend."

"Uh-huh." Shinichi said with disbelief in his voice, "More like your _girl_friend, right?" he laughed a bit, "I won't tell her."

Heiji stared at him wide-eyed, "G-girlfriend? She's not my _girlfriend_! I barely know her!" he huffed, causing Shinichi to laugh more, "Uh-huh, _right_. Whatever you say." Heiji frowned, annoyed, and wrapped his arms around Shinichi pulling him closer. He pressed his lips to the human's, whom immediately kissed him back.

Shinichi leant his head against Heiji's shoulder after breaking the kiss. He traced random circles on Heiji's chest, "I guess all this explains why your clothes are gone, where are they anyway?" he looked up at Heiji, whom smile nervously.

"I honestly have no idea…"

Shinichi sighed and looked up at the dark sky, "I should probably get home before my mom starts worrying about me."

"I probably should too…" Heiji also sighed, "My mother is so protective of me she hates it when I leave for long periods of time." Shinichi started laughing, then gasped and grabbed at his legs.

"Ah…" he winced, gripping his knees, "Wh-what the hell?"

Worried, Heiji leaned closer to him, "What's wrong?"

"M-my… augh… legs-!" _Why do they hurt so much?_ He started sweating and put a hand on his head, "D-damn it…" Then he fainted into Heiji's arms.

* * *

Ahahahaha, it feels weird to end it there… almost like it's unnatural, but I wanted to leave you guys with another cliffhanger because I'm a terrible person ;D (Although it's probably pretty obvious what's gonna happen D: )


	8. Chapter 8

I have no motivation to write this right now… plus finals are coming up so I hafta study, study, study. Augh, math, I wish I could not take my math final but I hafta…

Also, I haven't been writing this cuz I've been drawing crappy HeiShin pics… and attempting to teach myself how to draw Kaito's hair (damn your hair, Kaito!) Although, I DID draw a really cute pic of him tee hee~

Well, that and I've been writing something else… but I'm not gonna say what it is cuz you'll all stare at me funny and say that it could never be like that. And I know, but the idea still appeals to (and now you can all say 'wut?' because you'll never figure out what I'm talking about. Although Kiro might if she remembers… but she doesn't have the best memory ;D)

**Sonoci:** Oh you, I'm not perfect y'know, I DO make mistakes (but I _did_ make sure not to spelled 'wrap' wrong in this chapter). Water emblem WOULD make for a hot scene if this was AWA, but it's not. :\

**Splishims: **hahaha, thanks for the birthday wish even though my birthday was like, a month ago (which is my fault D:) You can call me whatever you want to :) lol, do I really? I just want to write fluff most of the time so… ^^; Tell me if you were write with your suspicions! (you prolly were, damn predictability!)

**Forgot To Breathe:** Late birthday wish receives a late reply, how appropriate (I'm sorry). I actually had a pretty boring birthday… but here's the chapter! ^-^

**Kaito Kuroba's Mistress:** More like "predictable" cliffhanger. At least I avoided explaining it in the first paragraph of the chapter like I have done with every other one OTL;;;

I finally know that Heiji's mother's name is Shizuka… but she isn't in DC enough for me to really know what her personality is… so she might seem OOC? I dunno 3

ON TO THE CHAPTER! D

* * *

"I told you! I _told_ you! But what do you do? Go and do it anyway!"

"I never thought I'd actually getta do that! 'Sides I thought you were kiddin'!"

"I _was_ kidding. But only because I thought he's ditched you."

_What are they fighting about…?_ Shinichi thought. He didn't feel like opening his eyes, but he forced them open anyway. "Wha… where am I…" his eyes then widened. He sat up and covered his mouth. _How the hell?_

"Oh, Kudo!" Heiji swam over to him, "You're awake!" he wrapped his arms around Shinichi, "Ya've been out for so long I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Heiji… how am I… still alive…?" He didn't expect the other boy to laugh at his question; he was serious. Mer… er… _people_ may have been able to live under water, but humans couldn't. Unless…

"Still haven't noticed, huh?" Heiji continued to laugh. Shinichi didn't see anything funny about it, but nonetheless the look down at his 'legs'. Needless to say, he didn't see his legs. He would have fainted again if it weren't for everything that'd happened in the last couple of days.

"Oh God." Shinichi sighed, "I have a fishtail. This is just not my week, is it?" he then glared at Heiji, "How did this happen, anyway?"

"Ah… well… uh… Akako can explain that!" he motion toward a girl behind him.

"Yes, because I _always_ have to explain things, don't I?" she looked rather annoyed, "Well, this genius here drank the entire potion that would turn him back into a merperson. He didn't need _nearly_ that much, and I told him that, giving him a piece of my mind since that potion isn't easy to make! But it didn't seem to have any negative side effects on him, so I just told him not to kiss any humans any time soon. And, _of course_, he does anyway. Sheesh."

"So this is your fault?" Shinichi said more like a statement than a question.

"Well… yeah… but, hey, look on the bright side." Heiji grinned, "Now we can spend more time together!"

"… Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." Shinichi frowned and looked down at his new tail. "I can't stay here! My mom will kill me if I'm gone for too long!"

"Well, it's almost noon now, so she's probably already worried or whatever." Akako said, "And I unfortunately don't have a potion that can turn you back… A human-turned-merperson is very tricky to fix. If I'm not careful, you could be stuck like that, or worse, get turned completely into a fish. We wouldn't want that, would we?" She smiled deviously, and then sighed, "Magic can be useful, but at times like this it's a real disadvantage."

"How da'ya know 's tricky ta do that?" Heiji asked skeptically.

"I have a lot of book on these kinds of things. If he was turned this way with a spell, it'd be easy, but since it happened because of a potion it's harder to fix than most rebounds." Akako sighed again, "It's so tough being a witch…" she then swam to her shelves that had books lining them. "Better get started looking for a way to fix it.

"I thought you said it was tricky… but really you just don't know how to do it." Shinichi glared in Akako's direction.

"No, I know it's tricky because I read about it somewhere and how to fix it before. I just don't remember what book it was in and I obvious wouldn't have memorized it then!" Akako threw a book at Heiji, "Check in there for something about it," she commanded. He did as she said.

"So she _is_ your girlfriend." Shinichi laughed.

"Sh-she is not!" Heiji blushed and hid his face behind the book.

"Right, right, of course. After all, you're not interested in girls."

Heiji frowned, "'S not exactly true, I jus' like you more." He leant in and kissed Shinichi on the mouth, and Shinichi kissed him back. Shinichi would have gone deeper if it weren't for the book the hit Heiji in the head.

"The hell was _that_ for?" Heiji rubbed his head as he glared in Akako's direction.

"Do you _really_ expect me to look through all these on my own?" She yelled back, "Either help, or go home. Your mom's probably worried about you." She turned back to the book she was looking through. "Stupid men, always so dense!" she mumbled to herself.

Shinichi smiled at her, _Oh, so she likes him… At least I'm sure about that much. But Heiji,_ he looked at the other boy, _hasn't even noticed… No wonder she's so irritated with him. Although he said he barely knows her before… I wonder if that was the truth?_ He smiled to himself, _That, or she could be a stalker._ He hadn't been paying attention to the rest of Heiji and Akako's argument, but he didn't really need to. He knew when it was done because Heiji was pulled him away from the cave. "So we're going to your home?" Heiji nodded at the question, "I guess I'll get to meet your family too?" he laughed a bit, "Not to mention I might be the first human to see an underwater city."

Heiji stopped as soon as Shinichi said 'human'. He turned toward the human and gave him a serious look, "You can't tell anyone you're human."

"Huh…? Why?" Shinichi was a little stunned. Sure, where he was from he couldn't tell anyone about merpeople, but there was a good reason for that. A couple good reasons actually. First, no one would believe him. Second, if anyone did they'd want proof. Third, seeing said proof would either cause Heiji to become a sideshow attraction or be sent off somewhere or another for some reason or another, or something worse. And fourth, _no one would believe him_. However, merpeople _had_ to know about humans. Shinichi couldn't see how they couldn't; after all, Heiji had come to him appearing _as_ a human. Heiji knew about humans, Akako knew about humans, they couldn't possibly be the only ones to know.

"… It's a long story." Heiji mumbled and continued swimming, but Shinichi held him back. "It's not like we haven't got time."

Sighing, Heiji agreed to tell him the legend merpeople had about the mermaid who fell in love with a human, and paid for it with her life. "So, if ya tell my mom that you're a human, she'll prolly kill ya."

Shinichi frowned, "That sounds like a story humans have, called 'The Little Mermaid'." He started to laugh then, "It's probably the same story, just a different interpretation."

"A 'different interpretation?'" Heiji questioned, "What's different about it?"

"Well, in the version I know, the little mermaid saved a prince, fell in love with him, and became human. But to become human she had to give up her voice, so she wasn't able to tell the prince she was the one that saved him. That and if the prince married someone else she would die. The prince ended marrying a woman that he thought had saved him and because of that the little mermaid turned into sea foam. I haven't heard the story in a long time, so I don't remember all the details. I think that's the gist of it though." Shinichi smiled, "There's a version where she doesn't die too. She and the prince get married, but it's really something for little girls. It's just a fairytale."

"A fairytale? So 's not true? Or at least," Heiji started pulling Shinichi toward the city again, "it's s'posed ta be a tale that someone jus' _made up_?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Shinichi sighed, "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone I'm human… so that you don't get in trouble."

"You'll hafta think o' some excuse as ta why you're wearin' a human's shirt, then."

"Either that, or I could take it off…" Shinichi glanced down at said shirt and then looked back up at Heiji and blushed, "Not that I really want to…"

"Yay don't hafta, ya just have ta make something up quickly."

"I'm pretty good at making up excuses, it shouldn't be a problem."

Heiji let out a laugh, "'S not usually somethin' someone would wan'ta admit."

Shinichi laughed a bit himself, "Yeah, I know, but it's the truth." He wrapped his arms around Heiji and leant his head on his chest, "Too bad we can't get _very far _in this form…"

"… huh?" Heiji replied, confused, "I'm pretty sure I can swim further without stopping than a human can run or whatever." Shinichi laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can't. I'm also sure you don't get what I actually mean," the human sighed and pulled away from Heiji. He then started swimming in the direction they had been going for a while now, "Come on, I really want to see the city you live in!"

Heiji looked at the other boy's back for a moment, still confused. "If that's not what ya meant… what _did_ ya mean?" he mumbled before following.

* * *

"Heiji!" a very angry looking woman yelled at the boy as soon as they got in the door of his home. _I guess this is what he meant when he said he 'wanted to get it over with now'_, Shinichi mused to himself as he thought about what had happened when he asked if Heiji could show him around the city.

"Hi, mom…" he didn't look at her; he was obviously in big trouble. She continued to chastise him for running off again and not telling her where he was going. Shinichi laughed to himself again, that was so typical of a mother. The woman only then seemed to notice him then, "… And who is this?" she still sounded ticked.

"Hi," Shinichi waved a bit, "I'm Shinichi." No family name, considering Heiji still hadn't told him his, Shinichi wasn't sure if merpeople even had them. "I'm a friend of Heiji's… kind of…" Shinichi blushed a bit; _yeah right 'kind of'…I'm more like his _boyfriend_ at this point._

"I've never seen you around here before." The woman looked at him closely, "And you're wearing a human's shirt, why would that be?"

"Ah, well…" Shinichi hadn't thought of something believable to say by that point, so he had to think quickly. "I got it from a drown human… b-because I was cold…" _yeah… let's go with that for now,_ "and I've never seen anyone like me since my parents died, and when I met Heiji a little while ago he tried to convince me to come here…" he desperately hoped she would believe that. Although she didn't seem to-

"Oh you poor thing!" She suddenly said, "Is that why Heiji left again? To get you to come here? Oh Heiji! I'm sorry for yelling at you, you did a good thing!" she threw her arms around her son and hugged him.

"O-okay…" he smiled a bit, happy to be out of trouble. Although he'd be in even more trouble if she found out the truth, "A-alright mom, you're choking me."

She let go of Heiji and turned back to Shinichi, "I'm Shizuka," she smiled, "You must be hungry, I'll go get you two something to eat." She swam off to another room, which Shinichi assumed to be the kitchen.

"C'mon, I'll show ya 'round while she's preparin' dinner." Heiji smiled and took Shinichi's hand in his.

"No, you can't just show me your room." Shinichi blushed, "That's all I need to see."

"Hmm?" Heiji looked at him confused, "Why would that be?" but all he got for an answer was a soft kiss on the lips. Heiji sighed, "Okay, okay."

* * *

Hahahaha, is my writing getting any better? No? Oh well… Sorry I left ya guys so friggin' long, finals were last week, and I've been pretty lazy lately… hey! It's SUMMER! I'm SUPPOSED to be lazy! x3 Anyway, hopefully I won't keep you guys waiting as long this time… although I'm going to Winnipeg on Thursday for a few days and then I'll be going again in a couple weeks… sorry?


	9. Chapter 9

A few chapters ago I decided to aim for ten chapters, looks like I'm gonna make it… except….

This is by far the worst-oh wait no, there was that one story… uhhh…. ONE OF THE WORST THINGS I'VE EVER WRITTEN. Honestly, I hate this. Please tell me you hate it too so I can stop writing this D:

Okay, I'm not _completely_ serious, but honestly, this chapter… I want to write one thing but my fingers write something else… it's terrible… And I'm kinda getting tired of this. I will NEVER be an author. I can't stick with a story for long enough. lol

Then again if this crap actually had PLOT maybe it wouldn't be so bad… but it doesn't… and it probably won't…. oh well.

REPLY TIME:

**Amy-sama90****:** Haha, sorry but updating 'soon' is just not something I seem to be able to do D:

**Forgot To Breathe:** Yeah… and I fixed that in this chapter… but first you have to read through some really terrible stuff…then you'll prolly be mad at him for a little bit? IDK. I don't think my writing is improving, I still can't describe stuff to save my life… D':

**Sonoci:** … Please don't read this chapter. I can stand complete strangers reading my embarrassing writing, but not you. Pleeeaaassseeee. 'S okay to have short reviews cuz my chapters are so short (Especially this one D:). I'm not like you and make twenty-page chapters from an originally six-page(?) chapter.

**Splishims:** Yay I'm updating again? Yay clueless-ness? And I'm leaving AGAIN. Why do I seem to travel a lot…? Although I doubt I'm ever missed in that aspect… ever. Rambling is okay, I do it all the time ;D

So yeah, Ai-kon is this coming up weekend so don't expect to hear from me for a while… (I'm getting an OOC HeiShin fanfic from a friend of mine there (she doesn't watch DC lol), so I can't wait! Plus all the other awesome people I'm gonna getta see again!)

And… once I finish this I'll start writing something else… and I won't post it until I finish it (I've actually already started writing it… not very far though…)

* * *

As soon as Heiji had shown Shinichi where his room was, Shinichi dragged him into it and forced to other boy to lay on the bed with him. Although it wasn't much of a bed, just the bottom part of a rather large shell with cloth, that no doubt came from humans, on the bottom to make it somewhat soft.

Shinichi didn't seem to care if the bed was soft though. As soon as his back touched it, he pulled Heiji down onto him and into a kiss. A bit confused by the eagerness Shinichi displayed, Heiji broke the kiss. The human frowned at the merman not kissing him back. However, he just pulled him back and kissed Heiji with even more hunger, but again Heiji pulled away. "What're ya doin'…?"

Sighing, Shinichi said, "Kissing you, what do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"Yeah, but… why?"

"_Why_? Why not?" Shinichi said, confused, "Don't you _like_ kissing me?" Then something dawned on him. "Oh," he sat up, "you don't want your mom seeing us right?"

"Huh? No, not really. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me bein' with ya. 'S long as she doesn't find out what ya really are." He moved closer to the boy and kissed his cheek, "I jus' don' understand why you're so eager ta lock lips with me."

The human sighed again, "Why wouldn't I be?" he paused, "Didn't I tell you I love you?"

"Well, yeah, but why would that make you want to kiss me so much?"

Shinichi stared at the other boy completely dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he couldn't think of any appropriate words.

"What?" was all he could manage.

Heiji merely shrugged, "I know ya kiss someone when ya love them, but is it really that enjoyable? I mean, just havin' your lips touchin' mine… is kinda borin' don'cha think?"

Shinichi stared at him with a miserable look on his face, "If you don't like it, you should have said something sooner."

"Ah, no, no! That's not it!" Heiji waved his arms defensively. Shinichi looked like he was going to cry, and Heiji didn't want him to, "I didn't mean I don' like it! I actually really do! It's just… borin' after a while."

"Is that it?" Shinichi asked, "You just think it's boring?" he smirked and pulled Heiji back to him, "Well, we can take care of that." He whispered and pressed his lips to Heiji's once again. "Just let me show you."

Not having anything to lose but his time (which he really didn't have anything else to do anyway), Heiji allowed Shinichi to do whatever he wanted.

Which consisted of more kissing. Except it was softer, Shinichi only brushed his lips against Heiji's. "What are you-" Heiji started, but was soon interrupted by a deep kiss. He pushed Shinichi away and held the human back by his shoulders. "S-stop, I can't take it anymore." It was then he decided he didn't really want Shinichi doing whatever he wanted to him. "You're acting so… weird."

Sighing, Shinichi rolled over, out of Heiji's grip, onto the bed. "Yeah, I probably am. I'm not good with '_love_' I guess… I don't know how I'm '_supposed_' to act… and… well, I end up acting weird…? I guess I'm just destined to be single for the rest of my life." He laughed a bit at his own words. "Although, I'm okay with that."

"Ya jus' hafta act like yourself." Heiji mumbled, staring at the roof. "'S not like bein' in love is s'pose'ta make ya different."

"It tends to make people do stupid things though."

"I said 's not _supposed_ ta, I never said it di'n't…" Heiji smiled, and turned toward the boy. "I liked ya jus' fine when I first met ya. I don' want ya ta change a bit from then."

"I thought I was too cold toward you when we first met, so I've been _trying_ to not act like that." Shinichi smiled too, "But if you _want_ me to…" Heiji started to laugh.

"'S not what I meant." He put his arms around Shinichi, "And you know it."

"Hmm? I know nothing." Shinichi turned away from Heiji, "I don't even know you." Heiji could tell from his voice he was still smiling, so he decided to play along.

"Forgotten me already, have ya? Well, I'll jus' hafta remind ya." Heiji sat up and started tickling Shinichi, who laughed loudly.

"S-stop it! Haha, stop!" he begged, trying to push Heiji away, but to no avail. So he resorted to punching the other boy in the mouth. "I said _stop_, damn it!" he breathed heavily. He _hated_ being tickled. Although, Heiji didn't know that, so it wasn't really his fault. But that didn't mean he couldn't have stopped when Shinichi had asked.

Heiji had put his hand over the spot Shinichi had punched and stared, wide-eyed, into space. He slowly took his hand away and stared at the blood on his hand. "What… have you done?"

"O-oh no, are you okay?" Shinichi moved closer to Heiji and looked at the bruise on the side of his mouth, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard… sorry."

Heiji recognized that tone. Worry. Just like when he'd first heard Shinichi's voice. Heiji was worried also, but for an entirely different reason. "S-stay here." Heiji said, putting pressure on his mouth again and swimming out of the room.

"Where are you going? …Heiji?" Shinichi called after him, but listening to what he said and didn't leave the room.

* * *

Although he had no way of telling what time it was except for his internal clock, Shinichi was sure it was more than half an hour before Heiji came back.

Heiji sighed at he swam into the room, went straight to the bed and laid down on it. "Are you okay?" Shinichi asked, still worried.

"I'm fine, just don't go doing something like that again. Oh, and mom says you don't get any food because of that."

Shinichi sighed, "I'm not hungry anyway. But I don't get what the big deal was, have you never bled before, or what?"

"I have… once or twice, but we have to avoid it the best we can." Heiji closed his eyes; he was ready to sleep already. If he could just get Shinichi to stop asking questions…

"I wouldn't think a lot of people try to bleed on purpose…" Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "I still don't get why it's such a big deal."

"Blood attracts sharks, stupid." Was the only response Shinichi would get for a while.

And he couldn't believe he'd forgotten that fact.

* * *

Super short chapter is super short because I just want this crap to eeeennnndddd D': So yeah, next chapter will probably be the last one… and since there's a lot that'll probably have to happen it might actually be a decent length. Now excuse me while I try to catch up with five chapters of Kiro's AWA 'rewrite'.


	10. Chapter 10

Anyone else notice how I tend to update late at night EVERY TIME. Like seriously, I should be in bed right now.

*Ahem* So, here's the update you've all been dreading for a few months now. A lot of it probably won't make any sense… because I kinda rushed a few things and I wanted to put more things in but I kinda forgot about it and then I was finished the main portion of this and figured 'screw it'. There're also things I did that contradicted things that happened in earlier chapters… not that you would remember OTL;;; But I fixed them in the lamest ways possible, so if you're like 'WTF, that's a terrible reason!' then that's probably one of the parts :'D

**Sonoci:** I don't know how much you'll want to read this chapter… *posting some warnings after these* Read them and decide, but… DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT SCHOOL IF YOU DO READ IT. Cuz you'll embarrass me ;_; (Okay, I'm just kidding, I really don't care.)

**Splishims****:** Actually, I don't really have much of a life other than on my computer… I'm such a failure as a human being ;o; And your pictures are always loved by me :'D Ai-kon was fun. Kirby Morrow is one of the most awesomest people I have ever met.

**Amy-sama90****:** I apologise for such a short story, but hopefully the ending is decent… ahah…

**LunaticV****:** LOL, indeed. And interesting insight there… it's even funnier considering something in this chapter… although you probably won't laugh, and if you do it'll be an awkward 'okayyyy…' kinda laugh Dx

**MsBenzedrine****:** I tend to hate everything I write after a while… And I know, I'm a terrible person OTL;; But I explained why Heiji didn't like it in this chapter, so it's all good. You'll get some fluff here.

**Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw****:** Well, I seem to be the only one who hates this thing, but I would think my opinion is the one that matters the most considering I'm writing it… but I'm glad you guys enjoy it :) Uh… Is, what is it, three? four? months soon enough? OTL;;;

**Forgot To Breathe****:** I think I failed in the 'epic' department, but hopefully it's cute? That's really what I was aiming for… and, again, sorry for the story being so short… I'm a fail pirate, so I aim to fail.

S-so yeah, This chapter's like, fifteen and a half pages. Fairly decent, right? I mean, compared to my _other_ chapters, this is REALLY long. I don't even know how I was able to make the previous chapters so short OTL;;; I've become used to writing longer stuff now…

Warnings for this chapter: They talk about sex for a bit… yeah… and like, it's not really 'serious' talk, but it's 'seriously' in the fact that it's serious for Heiji OTL;;; And Heiji and Shinichi take a bath together, but nothing happens that warrants for an increase in rating. Other than that I think it's pretty safe… except that I wrote it so therefore it'll scorch your eyes… :'D

Also, I've determined that in this fanfic Heiji was looking for a serious relationship while Shinichi just wanted to get laid. *shot*

ANYWAY, onto the crap you for some reason want to read:

* * *

The next day was filled with helping Akako look through her spell books. Shinichi constantly glanced at Heiji, whom hadn't spoken to him since the night before. Well, he said a few words, but nothing that was anything Shinichi could call a 'conversation'. He wasn't even really paying attention to the book in his hands, for all he knew he'd found what he was looking for already. Not that it mattered either way; Akako double-checked every book he and Heiji looked through.

"Damn it, don' ya have some sort o' spell that could find this a lot quicker?" Heiji complained, rubbed his head with something of frustration. Akako threw a book at his head.

"It doesn't work well on books, okay? Keep looking!"

Sighing, Heiji complied and started looking through the book that had been thrown at his head. Shinichi started laughing a bit at seeing the two of them fight. They would make a good couple. Thinking of that made Shinichi frown though, _Heiji and I probably don't make such a good couple, huh?_

Heiji sighed with frustration and threw the book to the ground, although it more floated down. "We're goin' now, we'll be back later ta see if ya found anythin'." He swam over to Shinichi and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the cave without even waiting for Akako to respond.

"H-hey…" Shinichi said, a little worried about what Akako would do to them the next time for just leaving like that, "You didn't have to-" Heiji pulled him into a hug.

"I don' want ya ta leave." Heiji said softly, the sadness in his voice obvious. Shinichi was silent for a while, he didn't want to hurt Heiji but… there wasn't really anything he could do. His mother might not have cared if he was out for one night without her knowing where he was, maybe even two, but three was definitely pushing it. He needed to get pack today, at least by tomorrow if nothing else. Any later than that and he'd be in _big_ trouble. He sighed as he replied.

"I have to…" Shinichi put his arms around the merman. "You… could always come back with _me_."

"But I wanna stay here."

"And I want to go back to _my_ home." Shinichi smiled, "This was… just never meant to work out. I'm sorry." He didn't get a response out of Heiji. They, well, _floated_ there in silence for a while before Heiji pressed his lips to Shinichi's. It surprised Shinichi, but only for a moment. He then kissed Heiji back, which seemed to surprise the other boy, whom quickly backed away. Shinichi sighed, "You say you want to be with me, but you hardly let me kiss you. I don't get it."

Heiji seemed even more surprised by what Shinichi had said, "W-well… 's just you-"

"Kiss too eagerly?" Shinichi sighed again, "Yeah, you said that last time. What, do I seem desperate? Because I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"N-no, 's just you…" Heiji paused, trying to think of the right words, "kiss me in a way that's… not fer _us_."

Shinichi couldn't think of a response to that either. However, this time it was out of stupor. He floated with his mouth partially open trying to think of something coherent to say, "Wh-what?" he finally yelled. "What do you mean '_not for us_'? That doesn't make any sense!"

Now it was Heiji's turn to be confused, "Ah-w-well… I-I don' know how ta explain it! I-I mean…" Ruffling his hair in frustration, he continued, "I… think we're takin' things too fast. And…'s not like we're married, so we shouldn't kiss like that."

Shinichi stared blankly at the merman. "Wh-what?" was all he could manage to say. He almost couldn't comprehend what he'd just heard. He finally managed more words after a few moments, "Oh, I get it…" he sighed then mumbled as quietly as he could so Heiji couldn't hear, "To them it's like sex is to us…"

But apparently it wasn't quiet enough, "…Sex? What's 'sex'?" Heiji queried innocently. Sure, it _sounded_ like an innocent question. However, the question itself was less than innocent, and thus the answer wouldn't come easily. Shinichi started to feel his cheeks burn. He really hadn't wanted Heiji to hear that last sentence because he knew something like this would eventually come up (although, he hoped if it did, it wouldn't have come up so soon). Shinichi had to think of an answer soon, or, God forbid, Heiji would ask again.

"Uh… w-well…" he was drawing a blank. He wanted to lie, just say something ridiculous like 'it's food', but that would make him worry should Heiji ever come back to the surface. He couldn't tell him the truth, though. That would embarrass him too much, not to mention he had no idea just how to explain it to someone like Heiji in the first place. He decided to just say it as simply as he could, "I-it's how… children are created…?" using a questioning tone at the end without meaning to just reassured Shinichi of his own embarrassment about the topic.

"Uh… okay?" was the reply. Heiji still didn't seem to understand. Shinichi sighed and tried to explain again, "W-well, at least, it's how humans… _create children_…" he felt his cheeks burn again, "I-I don't know how merpeople do it… since you don't seem to…" He trailed off the end, not wanting to go into further detail. His statement made him wonder, however, so he couldn't help but ask, "How _do_ merpeople have kids, anyway?"

"Hmm?" Heiji said, "Oh, well, here ever'one used ta be a fish. When a couple gets married, they can get a guppy from anywhere and somehow bein' in the care of merpeople turns the little fish inta a merperson after 'bout a year. I never really got how it worked, but it apparently has somethin' ta do with all merpeople havin' some magic ability." Heiji then smiled awkwardly, "Though, I don' think 's ever been referred as 'sex' b'fore. Not that I ever heard at least. An' I wouldn't'a expected it ta be the same as humans anyway."

Shinichi blushed, _How can he just say the word 'sex' so damn casually? I know he doesn't get what it means, b-but_, "I… see… so you used to be a fish?" he surprised himself saying that sentence, he thought fully realizing what that meant would bother him more than it was. Then again, Heiji wasn't a fish _anymore_ so it didn't seem as strange.

"Yeah, kinda weird, ain't it?" Heiji smiled despite just calling his entire race weird, "Bein' a fish, then bein' half a fish… I guess that's why a lot of us wonder what it'd be like ta be human… I _was_ a human for a little bit, and I _still_ don't know what it's really like. 'Sides havin' legs an' all."

Shinichi smiled back, "It really isn't that great. Being human can be pretty tough sometimes…" he then sighed, _It kind of makes me wonder why I want to go back…_

"Yeah," Heiji agreed, "from what I've heard about humans, it can be pretty rough. I mean, ya kill each other an' ya have complicated writin' an' ever'thin'" Shinichi merely laughed at the list. "But not ever'one o' ya is bad like we're taught here." Heiji continued, "I mean, I met _you_ an' you're not a bad person."

Shinichi blushed again, but not out of embarrassment this time. "Yeah…" he smiled, "I'm glad we met." he kissed Heiji on the cheek. "And, now that I understand your culture a little more, I won't try and kiss you on the lips anymore."

Heiji seemed surprised, "N-no, 's not that we can't kiss! We just… _shouldn't_ kiss like you've been tryin' all this time." He then pressed a chaste kiss to Shinichi's lips. It was only with that that Shinichi realised every time Heiji had kissed him it'd been like that. They smiled at each other and kissed again.

"S-so…" Shinichi said, trying to start a different conversation before things got back to being awkward. Suddenly his stomach growled, causing him to blush. Heiji just laughed and said he sounded hungry. Shinichi had to wonder how he'd gone that long without eating in the first place, not that it mattered much.

"Guess we should get ya somethin' ta eat, huh?" Heiji smiled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. Shinichi sighed and wiggled his hand to hold hands with Heiji properly. Heiji looked at him, slightly confused.

"This is how human couples walk together… usually." Shinichi explained quickly, not letting Heiji ask any questions. Heiji simply shrugged and continued to swim, taking Shinichi back to his house.

However, when they got their Shinichi's appetite suddenly disappeared at the sight of the foot they were going to eat. Fish. He probably could've guessed that was their staple food source, and he really didn't have any problems with fish, but the fact the fish were still the way they were when they were alive, minus the alive part, made him want to throw up. It felt like cannibalism in the form he was currently in. Not to mention watching Heiji eat. He's never noticed how sharp his teeth were before, and the way he bit into it and ripped it apart with his teeth… Shinichi stared at the fish in his hands, "Isn't it weird eating something that could've become a _merperson_ under the right circumstances?"

"Hmm?" Heiji said, gulping down his food before speaking, "Not really, although now that ya mention it… it is kinda weird… But it's all I've ever eaten b'fore so 's not _that_ weird." Shinichi just continued to stare at the fish, not wanting to eat any. Heiji eventually convinced him to eat some, since he needed to sustenance. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but that didn't make it any good. He forced himself to eat the whole thing, deciding it would be enough to keep his stomach from growling - possibly - ever again. After they ate they decided to go back to see how Akako was doing.

"I found the stupid recipe, no thanks to _you_," was what she greeted them with. Her comment was more directed at Heiji than at Shinichi. She turned away, waving her hand, "You might as well go spend the night together; it won't be done until tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Shinichi offered, but Akako assured him it would be more helpful to them to 'get the hell out of her hair'. Mumbling that coming there was a waste of time as they left, Shinichi sulked a bit as the thought he was going home the next day finally reached him. "What are you going to do?" he asked Heiji.

"About what?"

"I mean are you going to come back with me, or do you want to stay here?"

Pausing for a while, Shinichi almost repeated the question before Heiji answered with, "I dunno. I wanna be with you, but I wanna stay here with my family…"

"Then I guess you've already made up your mind." Shinichi sighed a bit, "You're staying here."

"W-why do ya think that's gonna be my decision?" Heiji yelled at him, then lowered his voice. He didn't want to get into another fight, "I'm still thinkin' 'bout it… I mean, if anyone find out I was a human I'll prolly be killed… but I know I'll miss it 'ere… I dunno what to do."

Shinichi looked at him from the side, "Which is why I said you're staying here. If you're not sure, you should stick with what you know and stay." He smiled and looked forward again, "…It'll be easier on both of us that way."

Heiji didn't say anything after that. They just swam in silence back to his house. Shizuka was home now; she hadn't been before. She looked suspiciously at the two boys, "And where have you two been?"

Heiji looked up and sighed, "We weren't anywhere, jus' looking around a bit." Shizuka just waved them off then, she seemed to know she wasn't going to get an answer.

Shinichi noticed they had been spending a lot of time together in Heiji's room. He laughed at the implications, _Yeah, I wish it meant anything like that_. "So…" he said, trying to think of something to say, "Uh… what should we do?" Heiji didn't reply, he just went and laid on his bed.

"Hey, Kudo…?" he said after a bit, obviously wanting to ask him something. It was then that Shinichi realised he hadn't told Heiji he could call him by his first name.

"You can called me 'Shinichi' now, you know." He sat down on the bed beside Heiji, "Anyway; is something wrong?"

"N-not really." Heiji didn't look at the human, just stared off into nowhere, "I was jus' wonderin' why ya don' want me ta go back with ya."

Eyes widening, Shinichi was surprised, "I-I didn't mean it like _that_! You're unsure about it, so I just thought it'd be better if you stayed here!" Shinichi frowned, "If you want to go home with me, then you can. I'd like that, a _lot_. I just meant I didn't want you coming with me if you were just going to be homesick the whole time and end up coming back here anyway."

"Oh," was all Heiji replied with. He then sat up and wrapped his arms around Shinichi's shoulders from behind and leant his forehead again Shinichi's shoulder. "I wanna be with you. But I wanna be here too. Damn it, it's not fair! 'S not like I can go back an' forth, it'd be too dangerous." Heiji said, the frustration in his voice obvious, "It's not fair! I di'n't _ask_ ta fall in love with a _human_!" he yelled then clamped a hand over his own mouth. He's been too loud.

"_Excuse_ me!" Shizuka stuck her head in the 'doorway' after only a few moments. "Heiji, you _promise_ you would forget about that human!"

"M-mom, w-wait, I di'n't mean it like that!" Heiji pleaded, knowing it was useless but he had to try. His mother turned to leave, saying she was going to get Heiji's father. "M-mom, please wait!" he was going to stop her, but Shinichi did so before Heiji got the chance.

"And what will happen to Heiji if you tell anyone?" he said in a serious tone.

"W-well… I can't do nothing now that I know!" she argued. It was apparent that she didn't want anything to happen to her son, but it was also apparent she had to follow the rules.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, and he'll forget about me. You don't have to worry about it."

She turned toward Shinichi slowly, eye wide, "S-so… you're the human Heiji fell for? But how are you a-"

"It's kind of a long story, but it doesn't matter. I… I love your son and I don't want him to get in trouble, so I won't come here ever again. I won't tell anyone about it either…" Shinichi sighed with discontent at his own words. He didn't really want to leave and never see Heiji again, but it was for the better, "We'll both just forget about each other and that'll be the end of it."

Shizuka had doubt in her eyes, Shinichi could tell that much, but she nodded anyway, "All right. But that doesn't mean you won't be punished, Heiji." Shinichi loosened his grip on her arm and let her go, "You'll have to be punished somehow," she said to her son.

"Yes… mother…" Heiji looked down, "I'm sorry."

She huffed and left without another word, although Shinichi swore he heard her say, "Honestly, that boy," but he couldn't be sure. He floated back over to Heiji, throwing his arms around him and pressing his lips against his. He didn't care that he was kissing him in that way Heiji had told him to stop doing, and neither did Heiji it seemed. Heiji kissed him back rather than backing away like he normally did. Breaking the kiss, Shinichi pushed Heiji back to lie on the bed and set himself on top of him. He nuzzled his head again Heiji's chest, "You're right." He then said, "It's not fair that you don't get a choice."

Heiji shrugged, however, "I expected this much. I knew my parents wouldn't understand, but 's long as my mom doesn't tell my dad we'll be okay."

"I've yet to meet your dad."

"'S prolly better if ya don't, he's kinda intimidatin'."

Shinichi laughed, it was amazing how just talking to Heiji made him feel so much better so quickly. He didn't want tomorrow to come either, then he wouldn't have to leave. He could just stay with Heiji, just like this, forever. That's what he wanted at least, but he knew it wouldn't happen. They just weren't meant to be, and he had to accept that fact.

* * *

The journey to Akako's the next morning was a slow, painful process. Neither of them was excited to be going. Shinichi especially, he had even told Heiji he didn't need to come with him; that he could find the way on his own. However, Heiji insisted he come. He wanted to say good-bye one last time. They didn't talk much on the way there, though; they just held hands the whole way there.

Akako didn't say much either, just instructed Shinichi on when to take the potion and gave him a pair of pants. When Shinichi asked her why she had them she punched him and said it was none of his business where she gets her things. Deciding it'd be better not to ask anything else, he said good-bye to Heiji quickly and turned to leave. Heiji stopped him, however.

"D-don't leave yet." He begged, "I… I wanna give ya somethin' first." He unwrapped a string of shells from the end of his tail and placed them around Shinichi's neck.

Shinichi touched them lightly, "You didn't have to give me anyth-"

"I don't want ya ta forget." Heiji interrupted, "A-about me, I mean. 'Cause I won' forget about you, so I don't want ya ta forget about me." Shinichi nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, I won't forget. Ever… but I don't have anything to give to _you_…" he thought for a moment, "E-except this," he pressed his lips to the merman's, "But that's not really anything special." Heiji shook his head, "I di'n't expect ya ta give me anythin', but your kisses are real nice so they're a good present."

Shinichi blushed and smiled, he probably would've been crying if they weren't in water already. They embraced each other one last time. "Good-bye," Shinichi said, his throat catching the words.

Letting him go, Heiji smiled bitterly and breathed, "Bye." He then let Shinichi leave, but before he got out of the cave Heiji yelled, "I love you!" Shinichi turned back toward him, "An' I always will!"

"I love you too!" Shinichi yelled back, he couldn't help but smile as he left.

Heiji dropped his shoulders when he couldn't see Shinichi anymore. "Don't you want to go be with him until he changes _at least_?" Akako said to him.

"No." he stated plainly, "'S better if I don't." He turned toward her, "'Sides, I gotta start repayin' ya for givin' me that potion ta be with him in the first place."

"I think you've suffered enough." She sighed, but none-the-less told him he could help her label her potions to make sure she didn't make a mistake again. He agreed but wondered how he'd be able to tell which is which. He figured Akako had some plan for it and shrugged off his doubt.

* * *

A week later, Heiji finished labeling every damned bottle in Akako's cave. He didn't think it would take that long, but it had. Ever since he started he couldn't get his mind off Shinichi. He wanted to see him again; he missed him so much he felt like he was going insane. But his mother had made him promise he would never have anything to do with humans ever again. She had even said they'd probably all be dead or captured within a few days because of Shinichi. This caused Heiji to snap at her. Shinichi wouldn't tell anyone, he assured her of that. Shinichi was a good person. He wasn't anything like the stories. He told her everything that had happened. She ended up chastising him for saying anything about Shinichi; he was supposed to be forgetting about him. She never punished him like she said she would, she didn't even get that angry at him when he told her he'd gone to Akako to become a human. Heiji just assumed she thought the same thing Akako had: _he'd suffered enough_.

He still went to watch humans on the beach from his favourite spot, only now he was only looking for Shinichi. He didn't care about any of the other humans. Things about them that used to amuse him had no effect anymore. He only felt happy when he saw Shinichi, even though he saw him a few times with that Shiho girl again. He could tell Shinichi hadn't exactly 'moved on' yet, he still came to the beach nearly every night when it was deserted and he could stare out at the ocean. Only now Heiji knew what he was doing; he was looking for _him_.

Heiji thought about finding himself a girlfriend, try and take his mind off Shinichi a little bit. It would've had to be someone who knew he loved Shinichi and that no one could replace him. There were only two that could do that, and he didn't know if Kazuha would understand that even though he wasn't with Shinichi his love for him wasn't going to disappear. He'd fallen in love with him without even knowing his name after all. He'd even asked her about it, while being vague and not mentioning who he had in mind. She laughed at him and said he'd never get a girl if she knew he was in love with someone else - especially a guy.

That only left Akako. Heiji wasn't even sure she would _want_ to be with him normally, let alone under the current circumstances. He asked her the same thing he'd asked Kazuha, but she gave a very different answer. "I love someone I can't be with either, so I understand what it's like. I would still date a guy like you, but only out of pity really." She almost sounded like she was joking, but Heiji could tell she was serious. It made him sigh and decide he'd rather be alone the rest of his life.

* * *

Shinichi stared out at the water, it was too dark to see very far but he was sure Heiji was there. He touched the shells around his neck and sighed. Shiho was standing next to him, "You really miss him, huh?" she asked without it even sounding like a question. Shinichi had told her - and his mother - about everything that had happened. He felt a little guilty about doing so at first since he'd told Shizuka that he wouldn't tell anyone, but he knew those two could be trusted and there was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah." He answer Shiho's question despite knowing he didn't need to, "I just wish I could see him again…" he smiled sullenly and looked down, "I'd say I just wanted to see him one more time if I didn't know it was a lie." He looked back up, then, "But one more time would be nice…"

"Well, go drown yourself." Shiho said, her expression not changing despite her words. Shinichi looked at her baffled and not able to find anything to reply with. She smiled mockingly, "He'll probably save you. He did before."

Shinichi blushed, "I-I can't guarantee he's even around! B-besides, that was a guess! I was young, I don't remember it that well." No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't remember the words he'd exchanged with the person who'd saved him when he was five. He'd fallen off a boat he was on with his father and he didn't know how to swim. Being the stubborn child he was he refused to put a lifejacket on like his father kept telling him to do. He couldn't remember much after that except not being able to breath, and then suddenly _being able to_. He also vaguely remembered the person who'd saved him, they were around his age, but obviously a better swimmer than he was. He couldn't remember anything they'd said to each other, but he could remember they had said _something_. He wished he could remember, but he knew it was useless.

"You said you think he's out there right now," Shiho stated simply. "If you go out into the water, he might be there."

Taking a deep breath, Shinichi nodded. Shiho seemed surprised, however, that he agreed to do so. She just shrugged though, "If you kill yourself, it was your choice."

"But you'll still feel guilty because it was your idea." He joked. Then took another deep breath and started to walk into the dark water. He told himself the whole way this wasn't going to work, but his legs ignored any protests and kept walking forward. He got far passed the rock Heiji was usually hiding behind before he let himself fall completely into the water. He closed his eyes and held his breath before his head went completely under. He wasn't able to hold his breath for more than a minute or two before he had to let it out. The air escaped from his lungs and he began feeling lightheaded. It wasn't until then he felt someone's arms wrap around him and hull him back up to the surface of the water. He coughed violently when he was finally able to breathe again.

"Stupid!" he heard Heiji's familiar voice yell, "The hell d'ya think ya were doin'!" Despite the obvious anger, Heiji pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. "Idiot," he whispered.

Coughing subsiding, Shinichi hugged Heiji back, "I had to see you again."

"Why?"

Shinichi laughed, "Because I love you, that's why." Earning himself a whap to the side of the head, he decided to explain himself. "I missed you… I've been so lonely without you."

Heiji sighed, "I missed you too, but that du'n't mean I'd'a done somethin' stupid ta see ya again!" Shinichi leant his head again him, causing Heiji to blush. "I missed you so much, Heiji…" Shinichi said, "Why can't I be with you?" He let tears run down his face, he needed to cry. He hadn't yet and it was too much to keep it inside, "I love you."

"… I love you too." Heiji smiled, but sighed. "I wish I could be with ya, but I can't. 'S not fair, I know, but there's nothin' I can do 'bout it." He stroked Shinichi's hair, trying to calm him down. "But… maybe we could see each other 'n' a while? Like this, when no one else's around?" Shinichi looked up at him, wiping his tears away uselessly with wet hands, "W-what?" Without explaining, Heiji brought Shinichi to the rock so it'd be shallower and leant him against it. He pressed his lips to Shinichi's, kissing him deeply. Shinichi quickly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Heiji's neck and sliding his tongue into his mouth. It surprised Heiji a bit, Shinichi could tell by the noise he made, but he soon got used to it and pressed his tongue against Shinichi's. Heiji backed away a bit, there tongues sliding against each other's and Shinichi sighed contentedly. "We could do somethin' like this ev'ry once in a while."

"Hmm…" Shinichi thought, "It'll have to be sometime at night… and the same time every week or month or something." He looked up at the sky - there was no moon - he then remembered it was the new moon that night. "That's it. We'll meet like this ever new moon. That way it'll be too dark for anyone to see us… Except I won't want to come into the water when it starts getting cold…"

"Then I'll come ta you." Heiji suggested, "Maybe I can even get Akako to give me potions so I can change from bein' a merman ta bein' a human."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shinichi said doubtfully, "You might get in trouble and-" he was interrupted by another kiss.

"It'll be fine." Heiji assured him, "No one'll find out, promise." Shinichi smiled, "Okay… ah! I should probably go back before Shiho thinks I really did drown!" he tried to leave, but Heiji wouldn't let him.

"You're not… datin' her are ya?" he asked, slightly worried.

"W-what? No, no, no! She knows I love _you_." Shinichi smiled, kissing the merman yet again. "You're the only one in my eyes." Heiji let him go, and he swam back to the beach. Shiho was still standing there, a rather blank expression on her face.

"I take it you saw him, hm?" She said as Shinichi walked back up the beach with her.

"W-how did you know?" Shinichi said, surprised.

"Well, I told you he would save you again and I knew I was right," she turned toward him and pointed at his face, "and you're blushing and smiling like an idiot."

"O-oh… is that so?" Shinichi touched his lips; he could taste blood in his mouth. "I think I cut my tongue on his teeth." Shiho laughed, "I'm seriously! I have really sharp, monster-like teeth! You have to see them, they insane."

"Well, that explains the myths of mermaids being evil and wanting boats to crash so they could devour the men's bodies." She said nonchalantly. Shinichi just stared at her with a perturbed face. "I made that last part up. I don't remember what the reason they wanted boats to crash. Maybe they just wanted to cause some havoc."

"I don't think they'd do that." Shinichi said, still slightly disturbed by her tale.

"It's just a myth. I mean, there're other stories with mermaids that don't hurt people. I mean _The Little Mermaid_. Tell me you've at least _heard_ of it." She was mocking him, and he knew it. He sighed, "Of _course_ I have, stupid."

"Oh, _I'm_ the stupid one? What about _you_? You're the one who tried to kill yourself just to see your boyfriend." She gave him a mocking smiled, causing him to sigh again.

"It was your idea, and don't pretend it wasn't."

"You still went through with it."

"That's because I wanted to see him damn it! And I knew you were right. I knew he'd save me."

"Uhuh." She turned down the street to her house, "Bye then." She waved without looking at him as she walked down the street. "She is _so_ strange." He said to no one as he continued to his home.

* * *

The next month of the new moon, Heiji came to Shinichi rather than the other way around. He came directly to his house even. Shinichi was surprised when he opened the door to find Heiji standing there dripping wet. He had clothing for some reason, Shinichi had to guess Akako gave it to him. _Why didn't she give him clothes the _first_ time then?_ he shook the thought away, it didn't matter.

Inviting Heiji in, Shinichi went to get him a towel and wrapped it around him. "I would've come to the beach, you know." Shinichi kissed him on the cheek.

"Damn it's gettin' cold out." Heiji shivered, "An' yeah, I know, but I still thought I should come here instead."

"I'm surprised you were able to find your way here after this much time. You must have an amazing memory." Shinichi said as he led him to the bathroom so Heiji could take a bath.

"I guess." Said, then sneezed. "Damn it, it's cold out."

Shinichi laughed at him, "A warm bath will do you good then. Do you want me to take it with you?"

Heiji blinked, he didn't even know what a bath was so he just said, "Sure." Which caused Shinichi to blush, "R-really…?" he said shyly.

Still confused Heiji said, "Why not?"

"O-oh well…" Shinichi sighed, "You don't even know what a 'bath' is, do you?"

Heiji just shook his head. There was no point in lying, it was better to tell the truth and learn than to tell a lie and be confused. Shinichi took him into the bathroom and turned the tap on. He waited a bit before putting the plug in. "It'll take a bit for it to fill, so just be patient…" he walked over to Heiji, whom had stayed in the doorway. "You'll probably be more comfortable without those wet clothes on." He began unbuttoning Heiji's shirt and slid it down his arms. Shinichi blushed as he lowered his hands to unbutton Heiji's pants, Heiji didn't understand why. Of course he didn't, he didn't get how suggestive it was for Shinichi to be undressing him. Not that it mattered; Shinichi wanted it anyway. He took the towel from Heiji and hung it up, looking at the bathtub as he did so. It was only half full, "Come here." Shinichi said to Heiji, motioning for him to come. Shinichi then quickly went and closed and locked the door. He proceeded, then, to take off him clothes. He blushed as Heiji watched him with those innocent eyes.

Looking at the tub and deciding it was full enough, Shinichi turned the tap off. "Okay, now come here," he held out his hand and Heiji took it to help him get into the tub without slipping on the bottom. "Sit down." Shinichi laugh as Heiji just stood. Heiji blushed and sat, leaning against the back of the tub. Shinichi then got in also, leaning against Heiji. He closed his eyes and let his head roll to the side. He could've fallen asleep there. He could feel Heiji's body was stiff. "Relax," Shinichi told him, "a bath is supposed to be relaxing, so just relax, okay?"

"O-okay…" Heiji slid down a bit, causing Shinichi to jump and blush. "S-sorry?" Heiji wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but he still felt kind of bad about it.

"I-It's okay." Shinichi laughed nervously, the blush still present on his face. "J-just don't slide any lower, okay?"

"'Kay." Heiji lifted himself back to where he was before and leant his head back, sighing. The warm water _did_ feel pretty nice, and Shinichi there with him made it even nicer. "I think I'm gonna try an' convince my parents ta let me come here whenever I went. I wanna be with ya, an' I ain't gonna let them tell me I can't."

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting in trouble." Shinichi turned around, leaning his head again Heiji's chest. "I love you."

"I love ya too, Shinichi." Heiji smiled. Shinichi blushed and looked up at Heiji. That was the first time Heiji had ever called him by his given name. He smiled and pressed his lips to Heiji's lightly. Heiji then sneezed again, making Shinichi laugh. "Okay, I think I'm done with this 'bath' thing." Heiji said, sniffling.

Shinichi laughed again, "Okay, okay." He got off of him and pulled the plug to let the water drain. He wrapped a towel around himself and handed Heiji a new one as he tried to dry off with the one he'd had before. He led Heiji to his room to find some dry clothing for him and some pajamas for himself. After they got dressed, Shinichi held onto Heiji so he wouldn't leave. "I wish you could stay the night." He said.

"I _could_ but then my mom would prolly know where I'd been an' I'd get in big trouble. Then there'd be no way my parents'd led me come here whenever I wanted ta." He kissed Shinichi on the forehead and wiggle free from his grip, "I dunno if I'll be able ta give these back ta ya, but I'll try."

"I'll wash the clothes you came here in so you can wear them back next time." Shinichi smiled. His smile completely disappeared as Heiji left.

* * *

Heiji sneezed a few times in a row before sighing with a stuffed nose. Everyone stared at him when he swam past them, merpeople rarely got sick and they had to wonder how Heiji had managed to catch a cold. He couldn't tell them of course, but they still asked.

He didn't care what everyone around him thought either, he needed to get home and talk to his parents. He'd been hanging out with Kazuha for the morning and knew his father would be home for lunch today.

When he got home his parents were already eating, so he just set himself down at the table and ate a bit himself.

"So, Heiji," his father said. "Where were you last night?"

"H-huh?" Heiji stuttered, _Damn, how did he know I was gone?_ "I-I j-just went f-for a swim, 's all."

"Uhuh." His father didn't believe him one bit, "Does it have something to do with that boy you had with you for a while?"

"A-actually… I wanted ta talk ta ya 'bout him." Heiji saw his mother's eyes widen at his words. _Sorry mom, but I can't live without 'im. I love 'im too much._

"Yes?"

"That boy is a human." Heiji stated calmly, "And I'm in love with him."

"Yes, your mother told me already." His father informed him. It was Heiji's turn to be surprised. "B-but-"

"I had to, Heiji." His mother sighed, "I couldn't very well keep it from your _father_."

"And you're not _mad_?" Heiji said with surprise. It's was shocked him the most, the fact that he hadn't been whooped for it, rather than the fact that his father knew.

"Oh, I'm not pleased with you, but the past can't be changed. We can only prevent something like it from happening again in the future. Although," his father only then looked at him, "in your case I don't think there's much we can do _to_ prevent it."

Heiji smiled, maybe they _would_ let him go see Shinichi every once in a while, "W-well, what I really wanted ta say was… I want ta go live with Shinichi. 'Cause I really do love him, an' we both really miss each other when we're not together. B-but I'll miss it here too… so… I need ta be able ta come back 'n' forth… C-can I?"

"Heiji, you're an adult now, you can make your own decisions. If you want to go be with a human and come back here once in a while, then that's your choice. We aren't going to stop you." His father said, turning back to his food.

Grinning wide, Heiji yelled a quick thanks as he swam as fast as he could toward to door. "And Heiji," his father said suddenly.

"Y-yeah?"

"We're your parents, we could never hate you no matter what you do. You didn't need to keep it all a big secret this whole time. You worried us."

"Yeah… Sorry." Heiji smiled and swam off.

* * *

"Oh, Heiji!" Yukiko stared at the soaking-wet boy and called her son's name, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to come here anymore."

"I-It's a long story, but I finally got my parents to accept that I love Shinichi and, well, they don't seem to care anymore." He had a huge grin on his face that got even wider when Shinichi came to the door.

"H-Heiji…?" Shinichi said, almost as surprised as his mother. "S-so they're letting you?" Heiji nodded swiftly and threw his arms around Shinichi, "Augh, don't! You're getting me all wet!"

"S-sorry…" Heiji said, still smiling as he backed away from Shinichi.

"Ugh, now I have to change. Thanks a lot."

"I said I was sorry." Heiji was still smiling though, which caused Shinichi to smile as well. He walked to the stairs, motioning for Heiji to follow so they could change. When in Shinichi's room, Heiji put his arms around Shinichi's waist and pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Shinichi."

Sighing, Shinichi replied, "I love you too… Heiji." He smiled and they kissed. "Oh, that reminds me, you never told me your family name."

"Hattori."

Shinichi laugh, "Wow, I didn't think you actually _had_ one." Heiji just blushed and pouted, "Why woul'n't I?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, there isn't a reason."

"No… I guess there isn't," and they kissed again.

* * *

Heiji laughed as he watched his husband try and get their son to take his first steps.

"Come on, Conan. Come to mommy." Shinichi repeated over and over while crouching and holding out hold arms only a foot away from the boy, but the child merely stared confusedly at his 'mother' while holding onto the coffee table to make sure he didn't fall. Sighing, Shinichi stood and picked his son up. "Come one, you have to show daddy you can walk!" he whispered, but Conan just buried his face into his neck, shaking his head.

"Try bubbles, I heard tha's a good way ta get kids ta start tryin' ta walk." Heiji suggested, putting the paper he had been reading down and getting off the couch. "Are ya sure ya wanna have another one? Isn't Conan hard enough ta take care o'?" he ruffled the boy's hair as he referred to him.

"It's not as hard as you think." Shinichi smiled, "And I'm _sure_ I want another one. I don't want there to be too much of an age difference between them either, or Conan will just be annoyed by them. I want them to get along."

"Then our deal still stands. Ya get 'im ta start walkin' and we'll have another." He kissed Shinichi on the cheek, sliding his hand down his back, "So… how 'bout tonight before I leave…"

Sighing, Shinichi nodded, "Sure… I'll miss while you're gone."

"I know, but it won't be for very long this time, promise." Heiji's 'job' tended to call him away a lot. Considering his job was finding treasure at the bottom of the ocean no one else could reach or even knew about. It was an advantage of being able to breathe in water and not be crushed by the pressure of the deep ocean crevices. It paid quite well too, since most museums would've killed for the one-of-a-kind treasures Heiji normally found. He left only a couple times a year, but Shinichi stilled wished he didn't have to leave at all.

"Right. That's what you said last time, and you were gone for three week." Glaring at his husband, Shinichi pouted. "Just _try_ to be back within a week, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Heiji laughed, and kissed Shinichi on the lips.

* * *

And thus concludes this sad excuse for a story! Hope it didn't hurt too much to read. ;D

Uh… so I was thinking; if you guys like this story, how would you feel if I wrote more HeiShin based on faerie tales? I'd probably throw it all into one chapter and make one new story with each chapter being a different faerie tale. I dunno, just thought if you guys liked this you'd like more. (cuz srsly, HeiShin needs more love! ;_;)

So... I guess this is good-bye for now, guys. It's been fun ;_;


End file.
